


Calling To His Wolf

by writingforlove28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Girl!Stiles, Grief/Mourning, Hearing Voices, Multi, Panic Attacks, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforlove28/pseuds/writingforlove28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles starts her summer job at a diner outside of Beacon Hills she notices something weird going on between her boss, the chef, and a mysterious customer. When Scott is put in a life threatening situation, Stiles is plunged into the world of the supernatural and all her previous expectations for Senior year are quickly forgotten.</p><p>Her quick, undeniable chemistry and connection with a certain alpha named Derek leads her to uncover answers about her mother's death, the truth behind the Hale fire, and what it really means to have her destiny intertwined with a Hale. While she struggles to gain her bearings in this supernatural world she fights to compose and protect her human side by surprising herself and every else by becoming Beacon Hills High's newest cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis Diner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I was so inspired by everyone's amazing stories about Sterek that I knew I had to join in and try writing one for myself. Any and all comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If all goes according to plan, this should be updated pretty regularly. Or at least once a week. 
> 
> Of course, I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors you may find.

Stiles rushed out of the front door, yelling a quick “See ya later” to her dad who was lounging on the couch before his night shift. She was already running fifteen minutes late after she’d forgotten to take her adderall and was going to have to speed to make it on time for her first day of work.  
  
It was the second week of summer vacation. She’d spent the first job hunting and was finally accepted at a small diner just outside of Beacon Hills. It came as a relief that she would finally have some extra cash and that she wasn’t likely to run into anyone she knew, especially considering what she was required to wear.  
  
If she hadn’t been so desperate for a job she would’ve argued with the mandatory waitresses dress code which was reminiscent of a diner girl in the late 50’s. It had taken some digging to find a skirt that fit the length requirements while still looking flattering on her lanky build. The button up polo was easier to find, but Stiles hoped she hadn’t gone overboard with tying the pale blue bandana in her hair, Rosie the Riveter style.  
  
She drove absentmindedly, humming along with the radio that was blaring the latest Miley Cyrus song. As she was pulling into the lot in front of the diner she felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Scott. She’d sent a picture to him of her uniform before she left. He responded by sending her a picture of him, his head tilted back, laughing. Stiles snapped another quick photo, proudly displaying her middle finger and pressed send.  
  
She got out of her jeep with a smirk and walked into the diner. The smell of cooked meat and potatoes frying made her mouth water, but she knew by the end of shift she’d either be used to it or nauseous.  
  
“You’re late,” her boss called from behind the counter. Stiles followed her to the back to retrieve her apron and name tag.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. It’s a shitty first impression. It won’t happen again.”  
  
Her boss turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow examining her uniform. “Mhm.”  
  
Stiles’ boss intimidated her. There was something about her eyes, the way they glowed occasionally when she was talking or yelling at the cook to hurry the fuck up with an order. She was also drop dead gorgeous.  
  
“Is the new girl here yet?” the chef asked, popping his head around the corner.  
  
“Yes Boyd, she’s finally here. Show her around. I have to go take that guys order.”  
  
Stiles walked back into the kitchen where Boyd was adding more fries into the boiler.  
  
“Don’t worry about Erica. She’s all bark and no bite. Well...most of the time,” he said with a smirk.  
  
“Oh,” said Stiles. “Okay.”  
  
“So here’s what you need to know. Memorize the menu, we rarely serve anything besides burgers, fries, and chicken, but sometimes a customer will ask for something random. Do you have shitty handwriting?”  
  
“Um...I can make it legible,” Stiles said a little self consciously.  
  
“Yeah, do that,” said Boyd tending to the fries. “As far as handling the diner, the left side is Erica’s and the right is yours. She’s been working the whole diner for a long time so it’s a big relief to her that we finally found some help.”  
  
Stiles heard the ding of the front door opening and a minute later Erica popped her head into the kitchen.  
  
“Boyd, I need an order of tenders and garlic mash. Stiles, go man your side. You’ve got your first customer.” She winked at Boyd who went back to preparing the meal.  
  
Stiles stumbled out of the kitchen tying her apron and reaching for her order book. She looked around the right side of the diner until her eyes landed on their target. Her first customer.  
  
He was seated with his back towards her. She took a breath and put a smile on her face as she approached.  
  
“Hi, my name is Stiles and I’ll be your waitress today. Can I start you with anything to drink?” Her smile widened when she said her lines perfectly and waited for an answer.  
  
He seemed to twitch when she started talking, his eyes slowly moving up her body, lingering at her breasts until he finally reached her eyes. Her smile immediately vanished, as she suppressed a small squeak.  
  
Of course, she thought, my first customer is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and he’s looking at me like I just killed his entire family.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Stiles cleared her throat. “Um...do you need a few more minutes?”  
  
“Coffee,” he said, leaning back against the booth and crossing his arms, drawing Stiles’ attention down as the muscles in his forearms flexed then relaxed. “Black.”  
  
Stiles forced a smile, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking down again. “No problem, coming right up.”  
  
She fought the urge to run behind the counter and forced herself to walk calmly, as if dealing with men who looked like that and who glared at her was an everyday occurrence.  
  
She poured a cup of coffee and walked back over to where the annoyingly attractive, glaring man was sitting.  
  
“Here you go,” she said as she placed the cup in front of him. He continued to glare at her as he sipped his coffee. “If you’re not ready to order I could come back…” she said pointing a thumb over her shoulder.  
  
His eyes followed the gesture and they began to crinkle a little around the edges.  
  
Was that a hint of a smile? Stiles thought. It was gone just as quickly. He looked down at the menu and pointed to the diners special.  
  
“Medium rare, no mustard. A side of fruit instead of fries.” He looked up at her as if he was waiting for something. Stiles’ mouth was hanging slightly open. What is he waiting for?  
  
He began tapping his fingers lightly on the table and raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you going to write that down?”  
  
Stiles eyes widened. “Oh right. Yeah, totally. Let me just get my…” She fumbled around her apron looking for her order book and a pen. She started writing hastily before remembering Boyd’s warning about legibility.  
  
She slowed down and repeated his order. “Diner special, medium rare. No mustard. Fruit no fries.” She smiled at her faithful memory. “Anything else.”  
  
He sighed and took another sip of his coffee before looking out the window. “No.”  
  
She nodded, not that he noticed and went into the kitchen. Boyd and Erica seemed to be waiting for her.  
  
“So, how’d it go?” Erica asked with a playful look towards Boyd.  
  
“Fine. Yeah. Great.” She relayed his order to Boyd who began moving around the kitchen gathering the necessary ingredients.  
  
“I told you,” he said to Erica who huffed and left the kitchen. Boyd chuckled.  
  
“Wanna clue me in?” Stiles asked. “What was that about?”  
  
“Erica didn’t think you’d be able to handle him. He’s been a regular for years and we’ve seen waitresses quit after serving him. His family used to own this place.”  
  
Stiles wasn’t too surprised to hear about mystery mans reputation with waitresses. “Used to own? So why does he keep coming back?”  
  
Boyd’s jovial expression disappeared. “Take it easy with the questions kid. It’s your first day. You’ve got a lot to learn.” With that he made a shooing motion and she went back into the diner.  
  
Erica was busy with the only other customer in the joint. An elderly man who smelled like he hadn’t showered in a few days. Must be a trucker, Stiles thought looking out the window at the big rig parked outside.  
  
She busied herself behind the counter organizing cups, making a fresh pot of coffee, replacing napkins. She heard the kitchen bell ding as Boyd placed the dishes on the counter.  
  
Stiles gingerly grabbed the two plates and made her way towards mister mystery. She sent up a silent prayer not to trip and made it over to the table without incident.  
  
“Burger no mustard and a side of fruit,” she announced as she placed his order in front of him. She noticed his cup was empty and she pointed at it. “Can I get you a refill?”  
  
“Just a glass of water.” She nodded and got him the water. “Anything else?”  
  
He looked down at his food then back at her. “No, I’m good.” She gave him a small smile before turning and walking back into the kitchen.  
  
She sighed and slumped onto a small stool. She pulled out her phone and realized she’d only spent two hours of her eight hour shift. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands.  
  
“Just think of the money. Just think of the money,” she chanted, straightening her back and stretching.  
  
Boyd looked over to her. “Is it really that bad?” he asked skeptically.  
  
She sighed. “I guess not. I mean I don’t have customer of the year over there but he hasn’t bitten my head off for screwing up.”  
  
“He’s a tough one to crack. It took a long time for me or Erica to warm up to him. Now he’s sort of like family. Except the really distant relative no one talks to unless they’re together at a family reunion.”  
  
Stiles looked at Boyd, confusion scrunching up her face. “Wait, you’re telling me you know this guy? Like, on a more intimate level than cook and customer?”  
  
“Well it sounds weird when you put it that way,” Boyd said. “Like I told you earlier, you have a lot to learn about how this diner works. Yeah he can be a standoffish creep, but he…”  
  
Boyd was cut off when Erica stode in. She faced him with her hands on her hips. “Don’t. Don’t speak. You were hired to cook. So...cook something.” Her eyes flashed a bright golden color before settling back to brown.  
  
“Oh whatever Erica. It’s not like she isn’t going to…” Boyd’s eyes flashed the same golden color when Stiles heard a low growl from the dining area.  
  
“What the hell?” Stiles asked.  
  
Boyd and Erica stilled, their heads bowed. She headed out into the dining room expecting to find someone who was trying to smuggle in a pet dog. Instead she saw mystery man, eyes locked with hers as he popped a grape into his mouth.  
  
He held her gaze has he chewed and swallowed, taking a sip of water. Erica opened the door behind Stiles, bumping it into her. Erica looked from Stiles to the man in the booth before reaching into Stiles’ apron and pulling out her order book.  
  
“We’re closing up early tonight. I’ll take care of him, you can head on home.”  
  
“What?” Stiles asked looking from Erica back to the booth. “Why? Did I do something wrong.” Stiles eyes got bigger as she realized, “Am I getting fired?”  
  
Erica rolled her eyes. “No, you’re not being fired.” She nudged Stiles back into the back room to collect her things. “It’s a slow night and we’re gonna close up. Relax, we’ll see you on Saturday.”  
  
Erica walked back out and Stiles turned to Boyd. He shrugged his shoulders and took off his apron, throwing it on the stool. “See ya later kid,” he said as he followed Erica into the dining room.  
  
Stiles grabbed her bag and her phone, sending a quick text to Scott.  
  
Are you busy? 8:45  
  
No. What’s up? = Scott 8:49  
  
I’m out of work early. Hang out at your place? 8:51  
  
Sure. See you when you get here. - Scott 8:55  
  
Stiles walked out of the back room and saw Erica and Boyd sitting across from her first and only customer. They didn’t look her way and kept talking in hushed voices. She adjusted her bag and her shoulder and headed to her jeep without looking back.  
  
***  
  
Scott opened the door and his smile faltered when he took in Stiles. Under normal circumstances he would’ve cracked up at that ridiculous outfit she was forced to wear, but the concerned look on her face made him stop.  
  
“Hey,” he said reaching towards her to bring her inside. “What’s wrong.”  
  
“I think they’re going to fire me Scott. I had this asshole of a customer who did more glaring than speaking when he wasn’t zeroing in on my boobs, and then my boss tells me to leave, that they’re done for the night. I still had almost five hours left on my shift!”  
  
Stiles flung herself onto Scotts bed and he sits beside her. “Don’t be so dramatic. I’m sure everything’s going to be fine. Did you mess up any orders?”  
  
Stiles shook her head. “Okay, did any customers complain about you?”  
  
She gave Scott and incredulous look. “How am I supposed to know? No one complained to my face!”  
  
Scott sighed, knowing he wasn’t about to win this argument.  
  
“Do you want to know the worst part?” Stiles asked scooting over to look directly at Scott. He nodded. “That asshole, was the hottest man I’ve seen on the entire planet!”  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. “You haven’t seen the entire planet.”  
  
“That’s not the point. I’m serious! He was…” Stiles trailed off recreating the image of her mystery customer in her mind.  
  
Scott waved a hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality. “Hey, do you wanna watch a movie or something?”  
  
“Sure! I heard they got The Emperor’s New Groove on Netflix the other day.” Scott’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
“I haven’t seen that since I was a kid! That was one of my favorites!”  
  
“I know that’s why I suggested it,” Stiles replied punching him lightly on the arm.  
  
They settled in together on Scotts bed to relive their childhood. By the time Kuzco was turned into a llama all thoughts of mystery man were forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Stiles’ second shift at the diner was going as well as could be expected. Boyd wasn’t exactly avoiding her but he wasn’t his overly friendly self with her either and Erica just barked orders at everyone.  
  
Stiles was beginning to realize that this diner typically served middle aged truckers, with the occasional couple or small family who stopped in to grab something to eat before continuing their road trip.  
  
She was cleaning up after a family of five when she heard the familiar clinking chime of the door opening. She looked up briefly from scrubbing ketchup off the table before doing a double take. The profile of the new customer was familiar. Way too familiar.  
  
“No,” she said under her breath.  
  
She moved a little to the left when he spotted her. “Scott?” He waved enthusiastically and bounded over to her.  
  
“Hey there working girl. Just thought I’d come by and give you some moral support. And I’m starving. What’s good around here?”  
  
Stiles rolled her eyes and took Scott by the arm, leading him over to the bar stools at the counter where it would be easier for her to interact with him while still managing to look busy.  
  
“Well, you know me. I’m a chicken kind of girl myself, but the burgers aren’t bad. Oh and the mac ‘n cheese is to die for!”  
  
Scott chuckled picking up the menu. “Okay. How about chicken tenders with the mac ‘n cheese. And...a milkshake.”  
  
“But Scott,” she said in mock concern, “What about your figure.”  
  
Scott stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
“You’ll never make first string with that attitude, or that diet,” Stiles said jokingly. “Alright, let me go put your order in.”  
  
Stiles headed towards the kitchen just as Erica was walking out. She did a quick scan of the diner, zeroing in on Scott. Her eyes narrowed and Scott quickly looked away from them, pretending to read the menu.  
  
“Is that your boyfriend Stiles?” Erica asked, leaning into Stiles’ personal space. “Did you bring your boyfriend to work?”  
  
Stiles made a gagging sound. “Scott? Puh-lease. He’s like my brother. It would be wrong on so many levels.”  
  
Erica studied her face, as if she could detect a lie. After a few seconds she backed away satisfied. “Whatever. No friend discounts.”  
  
Stiles nodded quickly before ducking around the door and into the kitchen. She handed Scott’s order to Boyd who took it without looking at her. Stiles clearly wasn’t getting any love in the kitchen so she headed back over to Scott.  
  
His cheeks were flushed as he watched Erica interacting with the regulars and laughing at a trucker’s lame joke.  
  
“He tips her better if she pretends he’s hilarious.” Scott jerked, finally realizing Stiles was standing in front of him.  
  
“You didn’t tell me your boss was…” he trailed off making a flailing gesture with his hands.  
  
“Maybe you should ask if they’re hiring Scotty. I’m sure you’d like super pretty in my skirt,” Stiles winked as she returned to the kitchen to grab his order. She heard the front door bell clink again announcing the arrival of another customer.  
  
She was getting better at balancing a multitude of plates and drinks on her arms, but almost lost all forward progress when she opened the door with her hip and noticed mystery man, back in the same booth.  
  
Her mouth went dry and she tried to lick her lips. Her eyes darted over to Scott whose mouth was hanging slightly open. She made her way over to him gingerly, clinging to the dishes.  
  
“That’s him isn’t it?” Scott breathed, pointing with his eyes to where the newcomer sat.  
  
All she could do was nod dumbly as she moved away from Scott to take the strangers order.  
  
She cleared her throat as she approached and he looked up at her, his bright green eyes piercing into hers.  
  
“Hi...again.” She had started to wave and thought better of it, trying to play it off as she smoothed out her apron and search for the order book. “What can I get you?”  
  
He smirked, “I’ll have the same.”  
  
Stiles narrowed her eyes. “Uh...the same as what?”  
  
His smile widened. “The same as last time.”  
  
“Oh...okay. Um. That was…” She looked up at the ceiling trying to recall his previous order. “Coffee black. Diner special, medium rare, no mustard, and fruit,” she finished ticking the list off on her fingers.  
  
His lips twitched, fighting the urge to be impressed. He gave a curt nod and she turned away, more curious about him than ever. Bipolar much? She thought as she walked back into the kitchen to deposit another order.  
  
Scott had already finished his mac ‘n cheese when she came back out.  
  
“You were right. This is fucking delicious. I should come here more often.”  
  
Stiles smiled. “Good, I’m glad you liked it. I guess it could be sort of nice seeing one person I know who actually likes me while I was at work.”  
  
She didn’t know why but she felt like mystery man was listening to her and Scott. Of course it could be her hyperactive imagination, but she could’ve sworn his head was tilted slightly in their direction.  
  
“Order up!” Boyd called from the kitchen, placing the food on the counter.  
  
Stiles made a quick cup of coffee and grabbed the plates, placing them lightly on the table.  
  
“Here you go. Can I get you anything else?”  
  
“No.” Stiles was about to walk away when he continued. “Just one question.”  
  
“Oh, um...okay. Shoot.”  
  
“What kind of a name is Stiles?” he asked seriously, popping a piece of pineapple into his mouth.  
  
Stiles stared at him, trying not to look too insulted. “It’s my kind of name,” she said, taking a step back and crossing her arms across her chest defensively. “Do you even have a name?”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, his eyebrows pinching together. “Yes.”  
  
He was silent after that and continued to stare at her, so she stared back, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
“Well,” she said exasperated, “what is it?”  
  
He looked back down at his food. After a few seconds of silence Stiles thought their conversation was over and she turned away for a second time.  
  
“Derek,” she heard him announce behind her.  
  
She only turned halfway around, positioning her body in the direction of the kitchen. “Nice to meet you Derek.”  
  
She walked away before he could respond and went over to Scott.  
  
“What was that about?” he asked with a raised brow.  
  
“Nothing. I found out his name, after he insulted mine,” she said with a huff.  
  
Scott perked up. “Uh, huh…”  
  
“His name is Derek.” She hummed. “I like that name.” She realized too late that she was smiling. “No I don’t. I don’t like it at all. He’s a jerk. I don’t like him. Nope.”  
  
Scott patted her arm. “Okay, calm down miss internal conflict.” She glared at him and grabbed his empty milkshake cup. She came back with a glass of water and sighed. She leaned against the counter and chanced a glance over at Derek.  
  
To her surprise and utter embarrassment he was looking at her too. She immediately straightened up. In her haste she knocked over Scott’s water.  
  
“Shit!” She muttered, scrambling to grab the nearest napkin. “I’m sorry, I’ll get you another.”  
  
She thought she heard a quiet chuckle coming from Derek’s direction when Erica appeared at her side.  
  
“I’ve hired a clutz. Clean this up and stop flirting with your not boyfriend. You have other customers.”  
  
“Sorry Erica. I’d say it won’t happen again, but…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Erica waved dismissively heading back to the kitchen.  
  
Stiles got more napkins and mopped up the mess before getting Scott another water. She took a deep breath. Erica was right. Even though she didn’t want to, it was her job and she was being paid to go ask if Derek needed anything else. At least that’s what she kept telling herself as she approached him.  
  
She didn’t even pretend to smile at him this time. “Are you all set?”  
  
He rubbed a hand over his chin. “I was going to ask for a water, but I’d rather it not end up on my lap. I’ve already showered today.”  
  
She stood in place, waiting for him to continue. “So...do you want a water or…”  
  
“No.” He lounged back against the booth, resting an arm across the back. “Just the check.”  
  
“You got it,” she said as dully as possible, placing the check on the table.  
  
She walked back over to Scott who had already left his money on the table.  
  
He stood up as she came over to him. “I’m gonna head home. Practise starts tomorrow and I want to get enough sleep.”  
  
“Yeah right. We both know you’re going to spend the majority of the night playing video games.”  
  
Scott smiled at her sheepishly, knocking lightly into her shoulder.  
  
“Gimme a minute. I think I can take a quick ten minute break. We can sit in my jeep and discuss your game plan for making first string.”  
  
Scott laughed, “Okay.”  
  
Stiles darted into the back. “Hey Erica. Can I go on break now?”  
  
Erica looked at her phone. “Yeah sure. Ten minutes!”  
  
Stiles gave her a thumbs up and went outside with Scott.  
  
They piled into her jeep and she sighed in relief. “Ugh, I’ve been standing for like...seven hours! These puppies need to breath!” She wiggled her toes in her shoes.  
  
“At least you aren’t sore all over, like I’m going to be after practise. You know how coach likes to put me as goal keeper. It’s just target practise for the rest of the guys on the team. And I’m the target!” Scott leaned forward putting his head in his hands.  
  
“Whoa, you’re really stressing about this aren’t you?”  
  
Stiles heard him give her a muffled reply. “I thought you were more confident about this year. You had that whole ten step plan to making first string!”  
  
“Yeah, I did. But then I remembered, I’m Scott McCall...not Jackson Whittemore.”  
  
Scott sat back resting his head on the head rest. There was a loud screeching sound off in the distance.  
  
“Hey, what’s that sound?” Scott asked looking around outside the jeep.  
  
Stiles looked in the rearview mirror and was blinded when headlights came blasting from around the corner. Stiles groaned putting her hand up to shield her eyes.  
  
She heard Scott yelling something at her but was still dazed by the light that seemed to be getting bigger and filling up the cab of her jeep.  
  
Suddenly the drivers side door opened and the screeching got louder. Unfamiliar hands reached inside and pulled her out, half running, half dragging her back to the diner. She turned back just in time to watch her jeep get pummeled by an out of control big rig.  
  
“Scott!” she screamed, and attempted to run back to her now pulverized jeep. She felt strong hands around her waist restraining her and she scratched and clawed and punched trying to get free and get to her best friend.  
  
She hadn’t seen him get out. Was he still in there? “Let me go!” she screamed wailing on the arms that held her in place. She felt someone else grabbing her as she heard Boyd’s familiar voice behind her, holding her back.  
  
“It’s okay. Sh, Stiles. It’s going to be okay. Derek will get him.”  
  
Her vision was blurred when she looked beside her and realized it had been Derek holding her. He had pulled her from the jeep before the crash.  
  
She pointed at her jeep confused and Derek looked at her, his face full of an unknown grief and sadness.  
  
“Derek?” She didn’t know what she was saying but she kept pointing to the jeep. Begging and pleading with her eyes. “Scott,” she said softly, before a quiet sob escaped her chest. She fell to the ground as Derek ran across the lot. “Scott!” she screamed.  
  
Her jeep was on fire and a man was stumbling out of the cab of the big rig. The smoke began to burn her eyes. She had only meant to close them for a moment to find some relief, when the world around her faded away.  
  
***  
  
She could hear voices around her. She had expected the ground to feel hard, but she felt like she was laying on feathers. She sighed, snuggling deeper into the fabric.  
  
“I think she’s waking up,” came Boyd’s voice from above her.  
  
“She didn’t hit her head right?” came an anxious but somewhat familiar voice.  
  
“No, I told you. She just passed out.”  
  
“How is he?” came Erica’s voice farther away.  
  
“I don’t know. He had almost no pulse by the time I got to him. He might have been too damaged to save. The change would’ve happened by now. It should’ve. He could be rejecting it.” The owner of the voice was pacing nearby.  
  
Stiles thought she heard someone wheezing, struggling to breath, located somewhere near her but she couldn’t focus. She felt like she was floating in outer space.  
  
“Look. His color’s coming back. That’s good right?” Boyd asked.  
  
She heard footsteps leaving her side, walking away from her towards the wheezing sound. “Yeah.” The voice sounded more relieved. “Yeah that’s good.”  
  
***  
  
Stiles groaned and sat up. She felt like she’d been asleep for hours. When she opened her eyes she realized she was no longer at the diner. My jeep! She thought, staring around the room she was in. She was sitting on a bed touching fabric that felt like it had been woven in heaven. She couldn’t remember something important. She looked around again trying to remember how she got here when she noticed a door.  
  
There was light streaming through the bottom of the door. Stiles moved towards it and cautiously reached for the handle. She heard footsteps approach the door from the other side and she took a step back.  
  
The door swung open and Stiles had the weird feeling of deja vu, being blinded by light. “Finally,” she heard Erica say as she felt a firm grip on her arm leading her further into the light.  
  
“Be gentle with her for Christ sake.” Stiles eyes had finally adjusted to the room and she looked around. Derek was sitting on the arm of a couch, looking at her warily.  
  
“What am I doing here?” Stiles asked, her voice scratchy from disuse.  
  
Erica let go of her arm and Stiles took a step away from her towards Derek.  
  
Boyd emerged from the kitchen holding a glass of water. “There was an accident at the diner.”  
  
He handed her the water. “You weren’t hurt, but you passed out.” Stiles looked at him confused.  
  
“Your mind couldn’t process what was happening,” Derek answered with a sense of understanding.  
  
“My jeep. I remember it was smashed, but I wasn’t in it.” Stiles looked around at Derek. “You saved me. How did you...?”  
  
“I…” Derek was interrupted by a small groan from the couch behind him. “I didn’t get you both.” Derek said looking down at his hands.  
  
Stiles noticed he was covered in blood. She began to walk closer to him when she noticed the figure on the couch. “Scott!” she cried, rushing over. Her hands hovered over his body, unsure of where it would be safe to touch him. He was even bloodier than Derek, his clothes ripped and singed in places.  
  
“Oh my god,” Stiles squeaked. Fresh tears trailing down her face. She watched as Scott’s chest rose and fell. “Is he okay?” She didn't take her eyes off Scott as Derek answered.  
  
“That’s a complicated question, but yes. He’s going to be fine.”  
  
Stiles nodded, that was all she needed to hear.  
  
***  
  
Stiles paced around the loft, which she found out belonged to Derek, while she waited for Scott to wake up.  
  
“Why isn’t he waking up?” she whined at Derek.  
  
He sighed. “I don’t know. It’s different with everyone. Will you please sit down, you’re going to wear a trail into my hardwood floors.”  
  
She crossed her arms and sat down next to the couch with a huff. “What did you mean before when you said him being better would be complicated? Why aren’t we at a hospital? Is he going to need physical therapy or something? He doesn’t even look like he has any cuts, which is weird because his clothes are soaked through with dried blood…”  
  
“Stiles, breath,” said Derek. He sat across from her on the floor at the far end of the couch near Scott’s feet. “No he doesn’t need to go to the hospital. Yes, I think he’s going to be just fine. He doesn’t have any cuts because he’s healing, which is where things get complicated,” Derek finished looking up at her through his eyelashes.  
  
“He’s...healing?” She tested the word and got a chill up her spine. “Explain that part.”  
  
Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked around the loft, as if expecting help with his answer, before he remembered he’d sent Erica and Boyd home an hour ago.  
  
Derek took a deep breath and sat up straighter. He could do this. He could explain his condition to a teenage girl. He could explain what he’d done to her best friend.  
  
“Your friend Scott is healing because he’s not totally human.” He let that sink in before continuing. “I was able to hear the truck coming and I ran out. I only had enough time to grab you before it hit. Scott was...messed up. He was bleeding, broken bones, damage no hospital would’ve been able to fix.”  
  
Stiles looked over at Scott and she ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes watered as she realized how close she’d come to losing him. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
“Okay. So. How is he healing? And what the hell do you mean he’s not human? He’s Scott. I’ve known him forever. I would know if he wasn’t human Derek!”  
  
Derek shifted closer to her and Stiles thought he was going to place a hand on her leg. Instead, his hand dropped awkwardly to the floor and the space between them.  
  
“Scott was human, before. I had to do something to help him, which made him not human.”Stiles looked at Derek with a face of disbelief. “I’m not human either. I’m…” He took a deep breath before meeting her gaze. “I’m a werewolf.”  
  
Stiles continued to stare at him, which he took as a sign that he should continue. “I’m a werewolf and I bit Scott. That’s why he’s healing. His body is accepting the change and it saved his life.”  
  
Derek finished with a look of relief. Stiles stared at him for a second longer before bursting into a fit of laughter. She fell backwards onto her back and kept laughing until there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and sat up slapping Derek on the leg.  
  
“Good one. You really had me going for a minute.”  
  
Derek looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked between her and Scott.  
  
“Oh my god. You’re serious. You think you’re a werewolf don’t you.” Derek didn’t answer, but Stiles knew she’d hit a nerve. Derek ground his teeth together, working the muscles in his jaw.  
  
“Okay,” said Stiles. “Prove it.”  
  
He glared at her. “What?”  
  
“Prove it. If your werewolf powers saved my best friend I’m going to need some solid evidence.”  
  
He kept glaring at her and she stared back. She heard a low growl from the back of his throat and faked a yawn, unimpressed. Derek stood up, yanking her with him, then released her and backed away.  
  
His eyes began to glow, but not like Erica’s or Boyd’s. His eyes turned blood red and made her heart stutter.  
  
She swallowed. “Alright, that’s...something,” she said gesturing to his eyes.  
  
He growled again, louder this time and she heard Scott whine from the couch. She looked down at him but he was still asleep.  
  
When she turned back, Derek’s hands had transformed into claws, his long nails as brown as dirt. His red eyes were shining when she scanned up his body and met his face, which to her relief was still normal and human.  
  
She slowly raised her hands in surrender. “Okay mister wolf…” Derek growled again. “Uh...sorry...Derek...I see your point. You might actually be a werewolf. Could you um...go back to being Derek. Please?”  
  
His claws retracted first and Stiles watched in amazement as his eyes faded back to green. “Wow,” she breathed, feeling the strange desire to step towards him.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “So...that’s going to happen to Scott?” Panic crept into her voice as she said his name. Her best friend of her entire life. A fucking werewolf?  
  
“It will be different for him. He’ll be a beta, uncontrollable, and completely at the mercy of the moon.”  
  
“Oh,” said Stiles, her eyes trailing back down to Derek’s hands. He twitched under her gaze and moved to sit down. “So he’s a beta. What does that mean? Are you a beta too?”  
  
Derek smirked. “No. I’m an alpha.”  
  
She squinted her eyes at him and sat down next to him. “‘An alpha’” Stiles mimicked using air quotes. “And that means what?”  
  
“It means that I’m the leader of a pack of beta’s.”  
  
“Ah,” said Stiles nodding. “Of course. That clears everything up.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
“God what do you want, my life story?” Derek asked incredulously.  
  
“No!” said Stiles throwing up her hands. “I want to know what the hell is going on with my best friend! Is he your beta now? Does he even have a choice? Can he still go to school? Will he kill people? What the hell were you thinking?”  
  
“I was thinking I was saving his life!” yelled Derek, invading her personal space. “I was thinking you’d be a little more grateful! This is a huge responsibility for me! I haven’t taken on a new beta in years! Its a lot of work keeping him alive, teaching him how to survive, and yes, part of being a new werewolf will be teaching him how not to kill people!” When he finished he was breathing heavy.  
  
He was so close to her that his breath made the stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail dance around her face. She felt a flutter in her stomach and the urge to reach out and touch him, to comfort him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she breathed. They felt paralyzed, trapped in this moment, when a gasp came from the couch.  
  
They both jumped up, painfully bumping heads. Stiles rubbed the spot where she’d collided with Derek and turned towards Scott who was awake and watching them.  
  
“Um...what’s going on?” He asked sitting up. Stiles didn’t wait to see how he felt, she lunged towards him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Scott wrapped his arms around her and patted her back awkwardly. “Stiles? You’re sort of...crushing me.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” She sat back on the couch and looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked good. His cheeks were rosy and pink with color, and besides all the bloodstains he seemed to be perfectly healthy and intact.  
  
Derek cleared his throat and the pair on the couch looked up at him.  
  
“So Scott. We haven’t formally met. I’m Derek Hale. I think it’s time we got to know each other.”  
  
***  
  
All in all, Scott took the whole, ‘You’re a werewolf now’, thing pretty well. Since Stiles’ car was still in many pieces at the diner, Derek had to drive them home.  
  
They dropped off Scott first, who sighed in relief when he realized his mom was at work.  
  
“I don’t know how I would’ve explained this,” he said trailing a hand over his bloody clothes.  
  
“Come by my place tomorrow. I need to start your training as soon as possible,” said Derek.  
  
“But what about practise?”  
  
“Skip it.”  
  
Scott looked at Derek in disbelief.  
  
Derek sighed. “Trust me. Once I train you up a bit, you’ll make first string at tryouts. Practise over the summer isn’t even mandatory right?”  
  
“I guess,” Scott mumbled. He waved half heartedly and headed to the front door.  
  
Stiles was silently panicking as they neared her house. How was she going to explain her jeep? How was she going to explain pulling up to her house at 4 in the morning in a stealth black camaro with her annoying and annoyingly attractive knight in furry armor?  
  
“Relax,” Derek said disturbing the quiet panic that was creeping up Stiles’ spine.  
  
“Can you read my mind?” Stiles asked, unsure of the answer. It felt like anything was possible now.  
  
“No,” he chuckled softly. Stiles sighed in relief. “I can hear your heart.”  
  
She wasn’t expecting that one and her heart did an appropriate flutter.  
  
Derek reached over and took her hand, which only accelerated her heart rate even more.  
  
“Sorry,” he said releasing her. “I thought that might help.”  
  
She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. “If you weren’t so…” she stumbled looking for the right word, “...God damn attractive,” she finally finished, “that probably would’ve helped.”  
  
She peeked over at him and noticed he was looking out at the road and smiling, a genuine smile. She smiled too and took a deep breath, trying to take his advice and relax.  
  
Derek pulled up to the curb in front of her house and shut the car off. Her pulse quickened as a fresh wave of panic made its way up her body.  
  
“What am I going to tell him?” she whispered. Staring out the window at the only home she’s ever known.  
  
“The truth,” Derek said. Stiles looked at him like he grew another head. He rolled his eyes. “Well not all of the truth, obviously. But the truth about your jeep at least, and almost dying, and Erica giving you two weeks off for vehicular repairs as well as emotional repairs.”  
  
He was looking at her with a fragile gleam in his eyes. He wanted to reach out and brush the hair off her cheek and she looked like she was resisting a similar urge. The camaro quickly filled with an awkward energy when Derek cleared his throat and looked back out the window.  
  
“Can I come over tomorrow?” Stiles asked. Derek raised an eyebrow at her and was about to respond when Stiles interjected. “Just to keep an eye on Scott. I’m curious to see what he looks like as a puppy.”  
  
Derek glared at her. “No. Absolutely not.”  
  
“What? Why!”  
  
“Because he’s not going to turn into a cute little puppy who will run up and lick your face. He’s going to turn into an uncontrollable wolf who will kill anything living within a 5 mile radius. I don’t want you anywhere near that.”  
  
Stiles pouted in her seat. She knew he was talking sense but she couldn’t give up. “But he’s my best friend. What if he needs me. And besides, ‘You’re the alpha’. Couldn’t you protect me? Call him off?”  
  
Derek scowled. “If you were there I’d be...distracted. It’s hard enough training a new wolf without having to worry about your safety.”  
  
Stiles was taken aback. “Since when do you care about my safety.”  
  
“Since tonight apparently,” said Derek a little softer. “Go home Stiles. He’ll be fine.”  
  
Stiles nodded and was about to get out when she saw Derek’s phone sitting in the cup holder. She grabbed it and began entering her number.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” Derek asked reaching for his phone.  
  
She pulled away and curled up towards the window. She sent a quick text to herself so that she’d have his number too.  
  
“There,” she said satisfied. “Now we have each other’s numbers and you can keep me informed. If anything happens, you let me know.”  
  
Derek’s expression was as a mixture between being appalled and amazed. She handed back his phone as she got out.  
  
“See you later,” she smirked and slammed the door. He watched her walk up the driveway and waited until she was inside. He drove away feeling the weight of the day hit him.  
  
He’d acquired a new beta and...a Stiles. He felt his stomach lurch when he said her name. He was worried and on edge as he drove home. He knew he couldn’t let his guard down around her, but there was something inside him, something inside his wolf that howled for her. Not for the first time, Derek felt unprepared and uncertain about what was going to happen next.


	2. Werewolf Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has his first training session with Derek and suffers through his first full moon. While Derek and Stiles try and fail to set boundaries on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors you may encounter.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this one. I was feeling the pressure after so many lovely comments and kudos to make this one just as good as the first. 
> 
> Honest (but polite) feedback is always welcome! =D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

Derek was mildly impressed with Scott’s performance during their first training session. It had taken Scott a few tries before he was able to shift without any help from Derek. 

“Good,” Derek said after a particularly intense transition. “It took you a little longer to change back that time.”

Scott looked down sheepishly. “It’s just that...everything is so much more vibrant when I’m a wolf. All the colors, the smells, the sounds. I can hear all the little ants moving, climbing up that tree or the worm that’s digging tunnels under that rock. I just...forgot I was supposed to change back.”

Derek felt an intense burst of pride for his new beta. The others had been so focused on their strength and ability to destroy things that they’d never stopped to listen and observe. Derek thought it was a real shame that Scott hadn’t been born a wolf, like him. 

“Alright, well try and focus more next time. Concentrate on your task. Once you’ve mastered the basics you’ll have all the time in the world to admire the things that have always been there, imperceptible to human senses.”

Derek’s phone vibrated in his pocket for the fifth time that afternoon. He refused to look at it, knowing it was Stiles without having to check the caller ID.

A few seconds later he heard Scott’s phone vibrate. 

Scott moved to reach into his pocket. 

“Don’t,” said Derek squaring his shoulders. 

“Dude, you don’t know Stiles like I do,” Scott said ignoring Derek. “She won’t stop until one of us answers.”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah Stiles?” Scott said answering his phone. 

Derek tried not to listen but he could hear Stiles as clear as if she was standing in front of him. 

“Why haven’t either of you picked up? I’ve been calling all day!” 

Scott tried not to sigh. “I’ve been...training. It’s pretty labor intensive you know, turning into a wolf. Derek didn’t want me to be distracted by answering the phone.”

“Well screw Derek. You may be his puppy now,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “but you’re still my best friend Scott. I’m worried about you. This whole thing still has me a little freaked out.”

“I know Stiles me too. But Derek’s helping. I think I’m doing pretty good for my first day.” Scott chanced a glance at Derek who nodded slightly.

“Hey, we’re done with my training for today. Do you wanna come with us to the diner? Derek called some pack meeting or something-”

Derek grabbed the phone from Scott and hissed at him. “Pack meeting Scott. Meaning, pack, not Stiles.”

Stiles was still on the other end talking as if nothing had happened. “Hell yeah! I’m in. But someone has to pick me up. Since my jeep is...you know…” 

Scott made a pleading look at Derek, which he returned with a glare. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at the sky. 

He brought Scott’s phone up to his ear. “Fine. Be ready in an hour.” Before Stiles could reply he hung up, tossing the phone back to Scott. 

***

Stiles had spent the day researching werewolves. She had been trying to get her mind off of what Derek and Scott were doing by playing video games, but after dying for the eighth time she gave up and gave in.

Most of what she found online was bogus or fabricated by Hollywood. Stiles had so many questions she didn’t know where to start, but she knew the only person who could give her the real answers was Derek.

She sighed. Of course he’d be the person she had to go to. Scott obviously had no idea what he was doing and she needed to figure out how to help him. She knew getting answers out of Derek wouldn’t be easy but Stiles was nothing if not persistent.

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs and rushed around her room collecting her phone and wallet. This would be the first time Derek saw her in something other than her mandatory and ridiculous diner outfit. 

She’d thrown on a pair of skinny jeans, her beat up converse, and her favorite batman shirt. She had let her hair air dry, which she decided was a mistake. She tried to hide the frizzy mess by tying it up in a quick bun. She checked herself in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders. 

“That’s pretty much as good as it gets,” she said to herself. 

She bounded down the stairs and opened the door to find Scott waiting for her. 

“Scotty!” she said as she pulled him in for a hug. 

“Hey, Stiles?” he said wiggling out of her grip. “Take it easy, I just saw you yesterday.”

Stiles hit him in the gut. “Yeah, when you nearly died!”

Scott gave a gruff laugh. “Okay, okay. Point taken.”

Stiles looked him over. He looked good, more alive somehow. “I expected more hair,” said Stiles seriously. 

Scott shook his head. “I’m still me, Stiles. The hair part is just when I...you know...change.”

“No I don’t know,” Stiles said raising her voice. “Because SOMEONE insisted I remain out of the loop.” 

“You don’t have to yell you know,” Scott said. “He can hear you just fine.”

Stiles look confused. “He can hear me from inside the camaro?”

Scott nodded. 

“What the fuck,” Stiles mouthed. “That’s creepy as fuck. Ever heard of PERSONAL PRIVACY!” 

Scott cringed and Stiles heard a growl coming from the camaro. 

“Great,” whispered Scott. “Now you’ve managed to piss him off. Again. He’s already mad that you’re coming.”

“He’s the one who told me to be ready in an hour,” Stiles argued.

Scott held up his hands in defense. “Whatever, but you’re taking shotgun.”

Scott ran to the car and got in the back before she could argue. She walked to the car slowly, suddenly nervous to be sitting so close to Derek. 

She needed a game plan. Just focus on the car, she thought. She slid into the passenger seat and glanced over at Derek. He was watching her with a hidden expression.

She cleared her throat. “Thanks for...letting me come even though I’m not...’part of the pack.’”

“You are so part of the pack,” said Scott from the back. “If Stiles isn’t part of the pack I quit,” he said resolutely, crossing his arms. 

Derek gave him a look that could only be described as one part amusement one part annoyance before starting the car. 

Once they started moving Stiles noticed how small the camaro actually was. Focus, she thought. These seats are probably real leather. And real expensive. She giggled absentmindedly at her own joke which got her another curious look from Derek.

Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake and her heart speed up. Derek took a deep breath and looked over at her again. Then he took another, emphasising the rise and fall of his chest. 

Is he trying to seduce me? Stiles wondered. 

Scott perked up from the back. “Dude what is that smell? And Stiles is that your heartbeat? Are you like having a panic attack or something?”

She looked from Derek to Scott horrified. “What smell? Do I smell?”

Derek’s hands gripped the steering wheel. “You do not smell. Scott shut up, mind your own business.”

“Coming from the guy who listened to our conversation before,” said Stiles. 

Derek took another deep breath and Stiles realized he was trying to calm himself down. Maybe he had been trying to help her calm down too. Deep breaths, okay, I can do that, Stiles thought. She took a few deep breaths and noticed she did feel more relaxed. 

The camaro might not smell much to her, but Derek knew exactly what Scott was talking about. It reeked of Stiles and arousal. Derek’s wolf rumbled in his chest, content at having her so close. 

Derek was both relieved and sad when he pulled up to the diner. Stiles’ scent became diluted immediately by the smell of burnt rubber that lingered in the air. 

Stiles looked at the scorch marks on the pavement that marked where her baby had taken its last breath. Derek had already gone inside and Scott came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on. We’re about to be initiated into the secret werewolf society!” Scott said trying to cheer her up. 

“I think you’ve already been initiated Scott,” Stiles said following him into the diner. 

The sign on the front door flashed CLOSED in fluorescent lights. Erica had decided not to open again until the pavement could be cleaned up from all the chemicals that had spilled out of Stiles’ jeep and the big rig after the crash, so they would be safe from prying eyes and ears. 

Derek was seated at his table again with Erica and Boyd sitting across from him. Scott pulled over a bar stool, leaving Stiles the only available seat, right next to Derek.

She walked over and was about to sit down when he too noticed the seating arrangement. He quickly got up and motioned for her to get in. They paused looking at each other before Stiles finally stepped forward and slid into the booth. 

The setting felt very intimate. It was hard to remember that they were here to discuss werewolves and that, no, they weren’t on a double date with Scott as the awkward fifth wheel. 

“Alright, let’s get straight to the point,” Derek announced the the group. “We have a new beta and the group dynamics are going to be a little...off for a while, until we can get used to each other.”

Stiles coughed, feeling left out. 

Derek tried not to sigh. “And we also have...a Stiles.”

“Were a packaged deal,” Scott pipped up. 

“Great,” muttered Erica crossing her arms. 

Derek glared at her before continuing. “I haven’t really had time to explain things to Scott while we were training. I’m not too worried that you’re going to lose yourself, change, and hurt anyone. You seem like a rather tame wolf, but during the full moon all bets are off. The full moon is Friday so we’ll see how you react sooner rather than later.”

Scott swallowed and nodded, trying not to look scared. 

“You’ll have to come over to the loft. I built a room upstairs that’s werewolf proof and we’ll make sure you’re in there before the moon rises.”

Derek looked to Erica and Boyd. “He’s your responsibility too now. Try and bond, hang out together. Yes there’s an age difference but you’re all beta’s. In that regard you are equals.”

Derek looked back at Scott. “Under no circumstances are you allowed to change without me, for at least the first month. You’re going to need to stay as far away from emotional triggers as possible. Anything that gets your heart rate up past a light jog is to be avoided. Understand?” Derek’s eyes flashed red. Scott bowed his head. 

“Well, what happens if he does shift?” Stiles asked. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrunk a little against the booth. 

“He won’t,” Derek said matter of factly. 

Erica raised her hand. “Yes?” Derek asked.

“Why is Stiles here again? She’s not one of us. Unless you plan on giving her the bite Derek,” Erica finished smirking.

Derek growled at Erica, who whined and leaned closer to Boyd. Erica picked up on things a bit quicker than Boyd and Derek sensed that she had smelled the arousal coming off him.

“She’s here because I said she could come,” said Derek in a tone that made it clear they should just drop it.

“Why don’t you guys take Scott somewhere. Start…bonding,” Derek said getting up from the table and going behind the counter. 

“Are you staying here? What about Stiles?” Erica asked getting up from the table. 

“What’s with your obsession with Stiles?” Boyd asked Erica and dodging when she tried to punch him. 

“I’m not the one with the obsession,” Erica said looking Derek straight in the face. 

“Go,” Derek said pointing to the door. When nobody moved he added, “Now!”

Erica put her arm around Scott whose face turned bright red. “Come on kid, we’ll show you the ropes.” She winked at Boyd as the three of them left the diner together. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with them?” Stiles asked getting up from the table. “They could drop me off at home and then do their wolf thing.” 

Derek ignored her and continued making himself a fresh pot of coffee. 

“Or I can just stand here awkwardly watching you make coffee.” 

Derek glanced up at her. She looked different, more relaxed than she had the last time he’d seen her. He realized it must be how she was dressed, casual, but still pretty, still Stiles. 

He realized he’d been silently staring at her. “Um...do you want some?” He asked pointing to the pot.

“Sure,” she said, coming over and sitting in front of him on a bar stool. 

“So...not to beat a dead horse but why do you want me here?” Stiles asked.

“I didn’t,” Derek said. Stiles tried to pretend like that didn’t hurt her feelings but it changed her scent. Derek quickly backtracked. “I mean...I didn’t want you to come at first because you’re not a werewolf. And, humans don’t need to know what we do. But it felt...right, you being here.”

“Oh,” said Stiles as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. She took a sip and nearly choked. “Oh gross. Dude, seriously? Do I look like a girl who drinks her coffee black?”

“I don’t know,” Derek said as Stiles reached for the sugar packets. She ripped three open and poured them in and took a test sip. 

“Ah. Now that’s more like it.” Derek watched as she took a bigger gulp, mesmerized by the muscles in her neck when she swallowed. His wolf whined, wanting to reach out and touch her, to mark her as his. 

Derek was stunned as the thought crossed his mind. His wolf wanted her. Something inside her was calling to him. He failed to notice that she had been talking to him during his astonishing realization.

“Sorry, what?” Derek asked, looking at her like she was a puzzle piece that refused to fit on the board.

“I said, if you quit staring at my boobs you’d probably notice that I have a face, and two eyeballs, and a mouth,” said Stiles, failing to keep the venom out of her voice.

“I wasn’t staring at your boobs,” said Derek defensively. 

“Yes you were! I saw you.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this would sound weird but it was better than her thinking he was some sort of perv. “I wasn’t staring at your boobs,” he said calmly. “I was staring at your neck.”

Stiles’ hand automatically went up to cover her neck. “Why?” she asked narrowing her eyes. “You weren’t thinking about what Erica said, were you? About, giving me the bite?”

Derek snorted. “No, I’m not a vampire. You’ve been watching too much television Stiles.”

She scoffed at him. “I don’t even watch T.V. you dinosaur. Everyone watches Netflix.”

“Dinosaur?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow. “What are you twelve.”

“No, I’m 17. What are you, 30?”

“Maybe,” Derek said suspiciously. 

Stiles gasped, “Seriously?”

“No, Stiles. I’m kidding.” She looked relieved. “I’m 35.”

Stiles almost fell off her chair and Derek slapped the counter laughing.

“You should have seen your face,” he said taking a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. His wolf hummed in satisfaction. 

“You asshole,” Stiles mumbled. “Although I guess it was worth it to know that you are physically and emotionally capable of laughter.” 

Derek didn’t know how to respond to that so he took another sip of his coffee. 

“So how old are you,” Stiles asked trying to seem totally casual. 

“Honestly?” Derek asked, seeing the question in Stiles’ eyes. “25.”

Stiles nodded and took a sip of coffee but her heartbeat gave her away. Holy shit, she thought. I’m attracted to a 25 year old werewolf. Who is fucking gorgeous by the way. And who is watching me like I’m an animal from the zoo. 

“So,” she said looking down at her coffee for inspiration, “Is Scott really going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be fine. He’s actually doing really well.” Derek came around the counter and sat on the stool next to her. She turned to face him. 

“You’ll keep him safe right? Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or anyone else. Scott would never forgive himself if anything happened.”

He turned to meet her gaze, trying to put as much sincerity as he could behind his eyes and his words. “I won’t let anything happen to him. He won’t hurt you Stiles.”

She looked down shaking her head. “I’m not worried about me. Scott wouldn’t hurt me. I just… I can’t help him now. This is your area of expertise. I feel like I’d be playing dress up in a fairy tale if I tried to help him through this.”

“I haven’t trained many beta’s but, Scott’s different. I know this isn’t what either of you wanted, and it wasn’t planned, and hell I sure didn’t want any more responsibility, but Scott’s going to make a great werewolf.”

Stiles thought she caught a hint of pride in Derek’s look. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm.

“Thank you,” she said. 

Derek stared at her hand, felt the warmth of her skin on his. His wolf growled, trying to claw its way out of him to get to her. Derek took a shaky breath before looking up into her eyes. 

Their gazes met and her scent changed. The arousal rolled off her skin, out of her pores, and mixed with his. He sighed and let a low rumble build in his throat. He had subconsciously began leaning towards her, their faces mere inches apart when he rumbled again. 

“Are you...purring?” Stiles whispered. 

It was enough to snap him out of it. He straightened up and his wolf whined. He got off the stool and put his cup in the sink.

“We should probably get going. It’s getting late.”

Stiles nodded dumbly and handed him her cup. Had she imagined it? Had he been seconds away from kissing her?

Derek strode over to the front door, waiting for her to go outside before switching the lock. Stiles got in the camaro quietly and tried to steady her heart. She knew he must be listening to her struggling internally to calm down.

“You can turn on the radio if you want,” she suggested. 

He shook his head. “Thanks but I prefer to drive in silence.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, settling into her seat. 

The rest of the drive was completed the way Derek liked it. In silence. Although what he said had been true he hadn’t been telling the whole truth. If he’d turned on the radio he wouldn’t be able to hear her heart anymore. It was quickly becoming the most comforting sound he’d ever heard. Without it, relying on his scent alone to reassure him that she was indeed still seated next to him, it would feel like she had disappeared. 

He pulled up to her house and she seemed eager to get out. 

“Wait,” he said gripping her wrist. “I’m sorry about what happened in the diner. You...caught me off guard.”

Stiles didn’t say anything and was waiting for him to continue. He hadn’t thought much further than the apology. 

“Well,” she finally asked. “Were you purring?”

“I’m not sure,” Derek answered honestly. “That’s...well...it’s never happened before.” He realized he was still holding her wrist and let her go. 

She looked down, missing the warmth of his hand. “Okay. Well...can it not happen again or…”

“It probably shouldn’t happen,” he said hastily, “because of you being underage and everything.” He looked at her and saw her face fall slightly. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t happen again.”

Her lips twitched, fighting the urge to smile. 

“I liked it,” she said softly. 

“Liked what?”

“You...purring. I liked it.” 

Neither of them had been consciously aware that they were quickly closing the space between them and suddenly they were face to face. Stiles reached up and placed her palm on Derek’s cheek and sighed. Her breath and scent of arousal hit Derek full in the face. He melted into her palm before placing his own on her neck and pulling her forward.

His lips crushed into hers. They felt way hotter than the other three boys she’d kissed in her lifetime. His hand slid up her neck, cupping her cheek and jaw. She moaned sliding her hand into his hair, her fingers curling into it.

She felt him purring, his chest rumbling beneath her fingers. He opened his mouth invitingly and she followed suit. She pulled him closer as his tongue began to explore her mouth. Hers reached back to his timidly until he softened the kiss, slowing down. 

He pulled back slightly, giving them room to breath, before slowly kissing her again. 

When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. Derek felt like he was going to pass out from the overbearing scent of Stiles that was wafting around the car. He looked at her and watched her pulse thudding thunderously in her neck. He wanted to bite her, not the change her, but to claim her as his. So everyone would know when they looked at her and saw his mark. 

His eyes traveled up her neck and met her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide with lust. Her lips were wet and still parted as she stared at him. 

His hair was mussed on the left side where she’d grabbed him, but it was his eyes that held her attention.

The green eyes she’d been staring at moments before were now ruby red. Derek licked his lips and blinked. When he looked at her again, his eyes were normal. 

“I’m gonna…” Stiles said moving to open the door.

“Yeah,” Derek responded, surprised by how out of breath he sounded. 

She got out of the car and turned back. “See you around,” she said before slamming the door. 

“See you around?” She muttered as she walked up to her house. “Really Stiles?” 

Thankfully her dad wasn’t home yet. She went upstairs and laid on her bed. She intended to memorize that moment. The way he had looked at her. The way he pulled her in, desperate to be as close to her as possible. The way his lips had parted and she felt him purring beneath her. The way his eyes had shone red and fierce with a possessive quality afterwards. But instead of being scared, Stiles had never felt more safe, or more alive.

***

“You kissed him?”

“Yes Scott, relax. It’s not like I murdered someone,” Stiles said, trying not to sound overly defensive. 

“But Stiles, he’s my alpha. This is a big fucking deal.” Scott fell back onto her bed, crossing an arm over his face.

“We didn’t mean for it to happen it just...happened,” Stiles replied biting her bottom lip. “He’s probably freaking out about how underaged I am and how that can never happen again and for all I know he’ll kick me out of the pack for…” She stared off into her room looking for the right word. “...insubordination.” 

Scott glanced around his arm at her like she was speaking another language. 

Scott shook his head. “I knew he’d been acting a little off this week but then again, I only met him a few days ago. I thought maybe it was just a new side of his personality. But he seemed...unfocused. Confused. But sometimes when he thought I was training or concentrating on something else I saw him staring off and just…”

Stiles waited on the edge of her seat. “Are you waiting for dramatic effect or are you trying to make me get grey hairs by the time I’m 20?”

“He would be...smiling.” Scott whispered the last word like it was a curse. 

Stiles didn’t know how to take that. Smiling? That was the last thing she imagined Derek would be doing. 

“I didn’t peg him as a smiler,” Stiles commented, leaning back in her chair. She tapped her fingers along her desk impatiently.

“Neither did I,”Scott said watching her drumming fingers. “Are you still going to come with me tonight?”

Scott tried and failed to keep the pleading undertone out of his voice.

“Of course I’m coming! I’m not leaving you alone with him on your first night under the full moon.” Stiles gave him a small smile. “No worries bro. I”ll be there.”

***

Scott had been able to borrow his moms car for the night since she was off shift. The mood was tense when they drove to the loft and Stiles was at a loss for words. She was still uncertain what would help Scott forget that he was about to be forcibly shifting into a werewolf within the next two hours, and if all went according to plan, locked in a padded room so he didn’t murder anyone. 

“I wish I could see you shift,” Stiles said, deciding to embrace reality since ignoring their current situation wouldn’t make it go away.

“What?” said Scott appalled. “Why?” 

Stiles rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Because I want to see what you look like as a big hairy wolf!” Scott looked at her in disbelief. Even after all these years Stiles still had the ability to shock him.

“Plus, I’ve never had a dog. I’ve always wanted one but you know dad with his work schedule, and me being all hyperactive. Together we probably would’ve killed it on accident.”

“Great. So now I’m your pet dog, that you may or may not kill by forgetting to feed it.”

“No, of course not!” Stiles said looking at Scott sincerely. “You can feed yourself. It’s the best of both worlds! I get a dog/wolf/boy/man to cuddle and none of the ownership responsibilities,” Stiles chimed enthusiastically. 

Scott did not seem amused. She reached over and ruffled his hair laughing. 

“If you wanted a dog/wolf/boy/man to cuddle,” Scott said deadpanning, “why don’t you recruit Derek. He seems more than willing.”

His comment shut Stiles up real quick. She’d never admit it, not even to herself, but she was excited to see Derek again. She couldn’t make up her mind whether she would try and keep their relationship strictly platonic or, if he was willing, to do the romantic route. 

Not that Stiles thought Derek was the romantic type but she was hoping he might surprise her. Instead she went with neither plan and decided to let their impending relationship be organic and fluid. Just go with the flow, she thought. 

Scott didn’t even bother to knock before entering Derek’s loft. 

“Sure Scott, come on in,” said Stiles mockingly. 

The last time Stiles had been here her best friend had almost died. Now under more relaxed circumstances, she was finally able to really take a good look at the place. 

It was a mostly unfurnished, big open space. There were two rather large couches angled around a television unit fully stocked with a blue ray and dvd player, as well as a playstation and an xbox. Next to the electronics on the right was a five tier bookshelf stocked to the brim with games, dvd’s, and to Stiles surprise she even found a couple of books.

She whistled at the collection before her. “Impressive.”

Derek’s voice sounded from across the room. “Thanks. Most of it is stuff Isaac or Boyd left here. But since I tend to stay home a lot it’s nice to have a rather extensive amount of options.”

Stiles was about to make a witty remark about him being a hermit when she turned around and saw Derek perched in the doorway of his bedroom in nothing but jeans. His hair was still wet and dripping slightly down his neck, pooling in his collarbones. 

Her eyes trailed down as a drop descended past his chest and into the crevices of his abs, before completing its journey and settling in the v of his hip.

Scott cleared his throat loudly but Stiles continued to stare, transfixed. Derek crossed his arms over his chest without a hint of modesty. 

“So…” said Scott walking into Stiles’ line of view but talking to Derek. “What’s the plan for the night? When do I go into the cage.”

Stiles had composed herself enough to remember why they were at Derek’s loft. 

“Where’s the room?” she asked Derek, finally able to speak. “I thought you said it was in the loft.”

“It is,” Derek said, retreating into his room to grab a shirt. He reemerged fully clothed, much to Stiles’ disappointment. “It’s upstairs.”

“Can I see it?” Stiles asked.

“Sure, why not,” Derek said moving towards the spiral staircase that led up to the second landing. “Scott do you want to come?”

Scott looked down at his feet before answering. “Not really. I’ll be spending enough time in there tonight.”

Derek nodded understanding and he gestured at Stiles to follow him.

The second floor of the loft had two extra beds and a small wardrobe. 

“Do you have roommates?” Stiles asked.

“Sometimes,” Derek replied. “It’s good for the pack to spend a lot of time together. Wolves in the wild bond with each other by physical contact and it’s the same for us.” 

Stiles nodded thinking that made sense. 

“It gets lonely if we’ve been away from each other for too long. I like to have enough beds for all of my betas. Now that we have Scott and...well, I’m going to have to add another one up here soon.”

“So two beds for Erica and Boyd and then you’ll need another one for Scott?”

Derek looked a little uncomfortable as he answered. “Not exactly. Erica and Boyd usually share a bed. And then there’s another beta...Isaac.”

“You have another beta?” Stiles asked taken aback. “Does Scott know?”

Derek nodded. “We briefly discussed Isaac’s situation. He’s sorting out some family issues at the moment but he should be back in a few weeks.”

“Okay, so Isaac had the other bed up here. And there’s no way Scott would share a bed with a dude. Unless werewolf hormones would make his hetero self totally comfortable with sleeping next to another guy…” Stiles asked curiously.

Derek cleared his throat. “Being a werewolf doesn’t make you gay or bi. It just makes a person more comfortable with their natural, animalistic instincts. In a pack, all wolves sleep together, male and female. It can sometimes be the same with werewolves depending on what the pack chooses.”

Derek paused to gage whether Stiles was keeping up. She didn’t seem too shocked or confused yet so he continued. “But Isaac never really slept up here, so this bed can be Scott’s. I’ll have to get Isaac a bed.”

Stiles mind did the math and got an error message in her head. “Did he sleep on the couch?”

She thought Derek’s cheeks turned a little pink. “No.” He bit his bottom lip. “He slept in my bed.”

Stiles choked and tried to cover it with a cough. Her eyes watered and Derek looked like he wanted to pat her on the back. 

She held up a hand. “No, no,” she breathed. “I’m...fine. Just a bit,” she coughed again for effect, “dusty up here.”

“Yeah,” said Derek eyeing her. He didn’t comment on her ‘coughing fit’ but walked over to the far wall. Stiles had been so focused on the bed situation she hadn’t noticed the thick, padlocked door that was open a few feet away. 

Derek flipped a switch next to the door and a dim light buzzed alive inside. The padding on the walls was ripped and torn in places. She could see stains on the fabric and wasn’t sure whether it was blood or saliva, but didn’t look close enough to find out. 

She took a small step inside the room and felt a sense of dread and claustrophobia. 

“Scott really has to be in here all night?” she asked. Fully grasping how terrifying tonight was going to be for Scott. 

Derek walked in behind her. When he answered his breath tickled her neck. “Yes. He’ll be safe in here. He’ll barely remember it when he wakes up tomorrow.”

Derek ran a finger gently up Stiles’ arm causing her to get goosebumps. She cleared her throat and leaned back, feeling his chest on her back. 

Being near him gave her confidence. “So, Isaac. Is he your...boyfriend.”

Derek leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck, behind her ear. 

“Not really,” he whispered. “Not anymore.” He bit her ear lightly and Stiles closed her eyes. She felt light headed and her head dropped back onto Derek’s chest. He was supporting most of her weight and his arms encircled her hips. 

He began kissing her along her jawline, exploring her neck and turning her slightly so he could suck on her collarbone. 

“That’s good,” she sighed. “That...he’s not.” Derek rumbled behind her in agreement. 

His hands dug into her hips turning her so that they were chest to chest. She wound her hands into his hair, pulling him towards her. His lips brushed hers when she heard glass breaking downstairs. 

Derek was immediately alert and left the room, leaving Stiles confused and dazed. By the time she got to the spiral staircase she heard growling and scratching and someone screaming in agony. 

“Scott, calm down.” Derek said, circling him. Scott was crouched in a heap on the floor. He was moaning and writhing and looked more animal than human.

“Stiles,” Derek yelled. “Run into my room. Now! Lock the door. Go into the bathroom and lock that door to. Do not come out until I get you!”

Stiles was too scared to panic. She followed Derek’s commands and ran down the spiral staircase, tripping only once. She paused on her way to his room. Scott was crouched in between her and the door. 

He looked up at her and growled. His eyes glowing a golden yellow and his face contorted into a mask of her friend. He bared his fangs at her and looked like he was about to charge. 

Derek sprang at him and threw him into the wall. Scott whined and whirled around, pouncing on Derek, who was only partially shifted. 

Derek gained the upper hand and roared at Stiles to run. She didn’t need to be told twice. She ran into Derek’s room, locking the door behind her. She stumbled around in the dark before she located the bathroom and locked that door too. 

As an extra precaution she got into the shower, pulling the sliding glass door closed in front of her. She could still hear the fighting going on outside. It was muffled but it sounded like they were ripping the loft apart. 

Stiles sat and waited. Her heart pounded in her ears, drowning out any remnants of the fight. As she sat in the wet shower one thought kept replaying in her mind. Who would find her first? Derek, or Scott?


	3. No Time To Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new character (not new to the show but new as in first appearance in the fic)!!!! Weeeeeeeeee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NEW TRIGGER WARNINGS.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: Panic Attacks, Anxiety Disorders, Hearing Voices, Dealing with grief over loss of a loved one.
> 
> This chapter is FREAKING long. Let it’s length serve as my apology for not getting it up fast enough. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed, loved, much appreciated, and helpful in the writing process.  
> Of course any grammatical/spelling/editing errors you see are my fault and I apologize.

Stiles was staring at the tiles in Derek’s shower, trying to focus on controlling her breathing. She knew this impending feeling all too well. The tiles began to warp in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to block out the oncoming attack. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurred by tears. She started to wheeze, gasping for air. 

She stretched her arms out in front of her, her hands groping for something to hold onto but slipping on the slick wet tile. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the other end of the shower. 

She heard a soft voice call her name. “Stiles?”

She paused in shock before rushing for the faucet. “No,” she yelled, her voice hoarse, still gasping for air. “No. You are NOT real.” She grabbed the faucet and turned it on. Water poured down on her, pounding into her back. She arched her head up and let it drench her face. She sputtered, spitting out water before choking on it. 

She positioned herself with her back tucked into the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them close. “You’re not real,” she repeated as the water began to soothe her muscles and the steam relaxed her constricted throat. “You aren’t here. I am alone. In this shower. I am okay. You aren’t really there.”

“It’s okay,” the voice said, trying to reassure her. “He’s coming.”

Stiles shook her head, water dripping down her hair into her eyes. “No. This isn’t happening.” She pressed her cheek against the wall, trying to melt into it and disappear. “This can’t be happening. Not again.”

“I’m sorry,” the voice said faintly. 

The door to the bathroom opened, making Stiles jump and shrink further into the corner. The steam from the shower had fogged up the sliding glass doors, but Stiles knew the outline looming outside the shower wasn’t Scott’s. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked tentatively. “What are you doing?”

Stiles looked around at the water pooling around her ankles. She stood up, her sneakers squeaking and slipping on the tile. She turned the water off before opening the door to face him. 

“Uh...just checking your water pressure.” She looked up at the shower head and nodded approvingly. “Everything feels great.”

Stiles moved to step out of the shower but Derek placed his hand on her chest, pushing her back. “No,” he shook his head. “Wait here.” He left her in the bathroom and came back holding a pile of dry clothes and a large towel. Stiles eyed the pile suspiciously. 

“I didn’t want you dripping all over the loft,” he said as he handed them over to her. “It’s safe to come out. When you’re done, I’ll be on the couch.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said, taking the clothes and the towel from him and beginning to dry herself off. The clothes were obviously Derek’s and obviously humongous on Stiles. She looked like a drowning cat in one of Derek’s beat up V-necks, which on her revealed a little more cleavage than she’d normally be comfortable exposing, but under the given circumstances she was willing to overlook it. The sweats were just as bad, but she sighed in relief when she noticed he picked a pair that has a sturdy drawstring. 

When she finally stepped out into the common area of the loft it looked nothing like the loft she’d admired before. The only piece of furniture that seemed to have made it out of the battle unscathed was the couch where Derek was waiting. 

She stopped examining the rubble long enough to notice Derek examining her. He eyed her appreciatively, apparently pleased by his choice of wardrobe. She also noticed a long, pink and puckered scratch radiating down the left side of Derek’s face. 

“You look like Scar,” Stiles says fondly, reminiscing the childhood classic. 

Derek’s eyes crinkled in confusion, “Like who?”

Stiles rolled her eyes and sat next to him. “I’ll educate you on the fascinating and painful culture that is a Disney Classic Animated Film another time. Is Scott okay?”

Derek sighed and leaned back, settling into the couch. “He shifted earlier than I expected. The moon has different power over each wolf, especially on their first full moon. I wasn’t able to get him into the room until I shifted completely and gave him an alpha command.” Stiles bit her lip in worry. “He’ll be sore in the morning but he’ll heal up.” Derek added reassuring her. 

Stiles let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. She sank into the couch, unable to focus all her attention on Derek, Scott, or the destruction scattered around her. She rested her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She felt overwhelmed and on the verge of tears, but she pushed those thoughts out of her head and pictured a blank white room, full of a quiet, peaceful, emptiness. 

“So…” Derek started, resuming conversation. “Do you normally shower at random people’s houses while fully dressed?”

Stiles opened her right eye and peered at him. Outwardly he was smirking but she could tell he was hiding his concern. He probably thought she was crazy. Hey, half the time she thought so too.

She shook her head. “No, I like to reserve my confusing antics, which some may call quirks, to my most special friends.” She gave him her best fake smile before resigning and sitting up. She sat sideways on the couch, facing him, with her legs criss cross applesauce. 

She reached up and touched the line that marred his perfect face. Even in the few minutes they’d been sitting together it had started to get smaller. Derek sighed and pressed his face into her hand. 

Stiles stiffened, caught off guard by his innate and intimate response. He laughed softly.

“Sorry,” he said leaning slightly away from her. “I forget how human you are sometimes.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked, dropping her hand into her lap.

“It just feels so natural with you.” He knew that wasn’t explanation enough for her to really understand but he didn’t know where to start. “When a werewolf gets injured, his or her pack will come to it and help it to heal. They do this through physical contact, by touch.” Derek lifted his hand and brushed the backside of his knuckles against her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt a sense of security under his touch. “When you touched my scar, you took away some of my pain.” He dropped his hand and stared down at his lap. “I don’t know what it is about you, but you’re different. You’re human, yet you affect me the way a member of my pack would.” 

Stiles lifted her hand and placed it back on his cheek. “So this,” she asked softly, “helps?” He closed his eyes and rubbed his face against her palm. His stubble tickled her palm and made one of her fingers twitch. 

He grumbled a low laugh. “Yes,” he said placing his hand over hers. “This helps.” They remained like that for a few more minutes until Derek placed their hands together in his lap. 

“You never answered my question,” he said as his thumb drew circles on her skin. She looked at him confused, “About the shower?”

Her face lit up with recognition. “Damn, you remembered that little incident, did you?” 

Derek gave her a small smile. “You smelled scared. You smelled like panic and something else-”

“Okay, big boy,” Stiles cut in. “Let’s calm down on the scratch and sniff my feelings game shall we? That stuff is kind of...personal,” she finished quietly. 

Stiles tried to untangle her hand from Derek’s but he held on, giving her hand a firm squeeze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to invade your private...scent, but I do want to help. Was it just me and Scott fighting? You had to know I’d never let him hurt you or himself.”

“Yeah I know you’d protect Scott. I just...it brought back some memories and I started to panic. The water usually helps calm me down.” Derek knew she wasn’t telling him the whole truth by the way her heart was racing but he also knew he couldn’t push her, not tonight. 

“Okay,” he said. He patted her hand and stood up. “It’s getting pretty late. Did you want to stay here tonight?”

Stiles thought about going back home but then remembered her promise to Scott. “I told him I’d stay, in case anything happened.” 

Derek nodded. “You can take one of the spare beds if you want…”

Stiles shook her head. “I, uh...would rather stay downstairs. Just for tonight. Not that I think this will be a common thing, me staying over. But um...until he gets more used to the full moon, I’d just rather stay downstairs.”

The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. “Okay. You can take my bed.” Before Stiles could protest he held up his hand. “I’m going to stay out here tonight anyway. I’ll make sure he makes it through the night.”

“Right,” Stiles said as she stood up from the couch. “Thanks, okay. I’ll just be...uh, in here then.” She pointed at his room and took a careful step towards it, stepping over pieces of wood that had splintered off the broken bookshelf. 

Derek hadn’t moved so she turned around. When she reached the doorway she heard him call out, “Goodnight.” She fumbled and closed the door, her heart racing again. 

“Goodnight Derek,” she whispered, wondering if he could hear her. 

He did. He smiled to himself as he ventured into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was going to be a long night, and listening to Stiles’ steady breathing and heartbeat while she slept would be more potent to him than a sleeping pill. 

“Coffee,” Derek said to himself. “I’m going to need lots of coffee.” 

***

As Derek promised, Scott survived his first full moon with only a few minor scratches that healed up over the next couple of days. Stiles was relieved to hear that Scott had no memory of that night, fighting Derek, almost attacking her, or being stuck in the padded room. 

He continued his training during the day while Stiles was finally able to return to work. Her dad had gotten her a rental car, until she was able to save up enough money to buy her own. Stiles actually liked getting back to work. It helped her focus her attention on something other than wondering what Scott and Derek were doing in the woods without her. 

Scott seemed to be getting more confident in himself and his werewolf abilities. He told Stiles that Derek was now teaching him the finer skills of being a werewolf, how to track, how to fight, but also how to seem human. This was the skill he needed to master before Derek would let him go back to lacrosse tryouts, which were just around the corner. 

Erica seemed to slowly warm up to Stiles. She’d quit barking orders at her, but still gave her glaring looks occasionally when Stiles was in her way or interacting with one of Erica’s regular customers. Boyd had liked Stiles from the beginning and they went back to their easy friendship. He tried to teach her a few of the different recipes in the kitchen, but after she received a nasty burn from the frier and a verbal scolding from Derek to both herself and Boyd, she resumed her strictly waitressing duties. 

Derek stopped by the diner every day Stiles was working, promptly an hour before she got off shift. It took her a few days before she realized he must have gotten Erica or Boyd to give him her schedule. Normally she’d think it was stalkerish, but after everything they’d gone through...well it was still stalkerish but she was also beginning to think that it might be sweet. 

He ordered the same thing every time and if the diner wasn’t too busy they would sit together in his booth and talk. She’d ask about Scott’s training, he’d give her an update and then ask her about work. Their conversations always lingered on the superficial, neither bringing up the kiss or the shower. 

To Stiles’ disappointment and confusion, they hadn’t kissed again since that night. Derek made sure he left a few minutes before they closed the diner and she got off shift. He doesn’t trust himself to be alone near her again, especially when she smells so damn good around him. He also never brought up the fact that Stiles never returned his shirt, or that she sometimes smells like him. It made his wolf rumble with pride to realize that she probably sleeps in his shirt, or at the very least brings it out every once in awhile to smell it. 

Stiles looked over at the clock, noting that Derek should arrive in about ten minutes. She went back into the kitchen to tell Boyd to ready his order. She liked to have his food ready when he got there, that way she’d have more time just to sit and talk with him. 

On her way back into the dining room she noticed someone sitting in Derek’s table. Stiles’ heart fluttered and then stopped when she realized she doesn’t recognize the back of this person’s head. The newcomer seemed to be a little taller than Derek and had dirty blonde, curly hair. Stiles looked around the diner, wondering if this is some sort of joke. She wanted to ask Erica but Erica had taken the night off. 

She walked over to the newcomer and glanced at the clock again. Seven minutes until Derek arrived and exploded on this poor unsuspecting victim. Well it wasn’t Stiles’ fault someone finally decided to pick his booth. 

She gathered her confidence and walked over. “Hi, my name is Stiles. Can I get you started with a drink?”

The boy looked up from his menu. He looked to be about her age, maybe a year or two older. He smiled a slightly crooked, but dimpled smile at her and peered down at her nametag. “Stiles, is it?” he asked. 

Stiles blushed. “Yeah, it’s a nickname.” 

“You’re cuter than I expected,” the boy said. “I’ll just have a water. I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh, okay. No problem.” Stiles smiled back and left to go get his water. She checked the clock again. Three minutes and counting. Now who’s the stalker? she wondered. 

She placed the water in front of the newcomer and took a step back. “Here you go. Anything else?”

He looked around at the empty diner. “Nope. Why don’t you sit down, unless you’re too busy?”

Stiles does a quick scan of the diner herself, wishing Derek had better timing. Before she knew it, she was sliding into the booth across from him. 

“So, do you live around here?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I live up in Beacon Hills. It’s not too far from here.”

The boy gave her another one of his 1000 watt smiles. “I live there too.”

Stiles had lived in Beacon Hills since she was born, and having the Sheriff as a father meant that she knew exactly who lived in her town, and this kid didn’t. 

“Bullshit. I would’ve seen you around,” she said, calling his bluff. 

“You’re the Sheriff’s kid right?” the boy asked. Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. He takes that as a yes. “You probably don’t remember me. I had to move around alot, foster homes, after my dad…” he trails off, twirling his straw. “Anyway. A friend helped me out a few years ago and I need a place to stay so I came back.” 

The front door chimed, alerting them to a new customer. Stiles looked up to see a very angry Derek striding towards her. 

She stood up quickly and began rambling at him. “Derek! I uh...he just sat there. I ...don’t be angry. Look all the other booths are open.” He walked past her to glare at the boy she’d been talking to.

“What are you doing here?” he growled, making the hair on her arms stand up.

The boy smiled again, his eyes darting between Stiles and Derek. “You seem tense Derek. I hope you don’t mind,” he said gesturing at the table. “I was keeping it warm for you while talking to my new friend Stiles.”

Stiles looked at the boy shocked and answered “We aren’t friends,” while Derek simultaneously asked him again, “What are you doing here.” His voice was dead calm and quiet.

The boy fidgeted a little in his seat. “I came back a little earlier than expected. I wanted to meet my replacement. Erica said she wouldn’t be any real competition, but she’s pretty Derek. For a human.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and the boy’s in the booth flashed an icy blue. 

Stiles was ignoring their silent exchange, trying to find the missing link in a conversation she knew she should be able to understand. 

“Your replacement? How do you know Erica? Wait...how do you know Derek?” Stiles asked, moving to stand next to Derek. 

The boy stood up and held out his hand. Stiles had been right, he was a few inches taller than Derek. She had to crane her neck to see him. “I’m Isaac,” the boy said shaking her hand. “I know Derek, because he’s my alpha.”

He finished, looking Derek straight in the eyes. Stiles’ brain was working overdrive. Isaac. Derek’s other beta. Derek’s other beta who was not Boyd, Erica, or Scott and who didn’t sleep in the extra beds but who slept in…

She gasped and took a step back, bumping into Derek as her mind finally caught up. 

“Oh,” Stiles said. “You’re...younger than I expected.” 

Isaac smirked. “I could say the same about you.” His eyes scoured her body from head to toe. “Nice outfit,” he patronized, another dimple displaying itself on his cheek. 

Stiles heart rate increased and she shrank back a little closer to Derek. He moved in front of her smoothly, sensing her discomfort. 

“You shouldn’t have come here. We can discuss this later. I’ll meet you at the loft.”

“But Derek,” Isaac said faking a pout, “I wanted to meet the newest member of the pack, even if she is just a little human.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “Wow,” Isaac tisked, “your standards really have dropped since I left haven’t they. You’ll let anything with a heartbeat into the pack now.” Isaac turned and left, the door clinking on his way out. 

Derek took a deep breath before turning around. Stiles’ face was white and she sat down at the booth. He mimicked her movements, occupying Isaac’s empty seat. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That’s not how I wanted you two to meet. He wasn’t supposed to be back so soon.”

“Am I just a replacement?” Stiles asked, not sure why she was feeling so emotional over a guy she’d only kissed once. “Is that what they think? That I’m just your latest human toy?”

“They don’t know you like…” Derek began.

“What? Like you do?” Stiles huffed a laugh, a single tear spilling down her cheek. “You don’t know me Derek. You know nothing about me.” Stiles got up from the booth and walked into the kitchen. “You heard?” she asked Boyd, knowing he must’ve heard the whole thing. He nodded. “Can you close up for me? The place is deserted, I just need to go home.”

Boyd came over and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sure thing, kid.” She took a deep breath and felt grounded under his touch. 

“Thanks,” she said grabbing her bag and heading out the front door without a second glance at Derek. 

He watched her drive away, feeling her pain and confusion, and also a desperate sense of loss and of want. Stiles wanted to fit in but his stupid beta’s kept pushing her out. Why didn’t they understand her the way he did, even if, like she said, he didn’t really know her at all? How could they not sense how important she was to him? How could they not feel the connection, like an invisible chain, that linked him to her?

He had been working up the courage, for weeks, to ask her on a proper date, just to see where this connection would, could, lead. And then Isaac had to come in and ruin all of his progress. 

“Selfish bastard,” Derek muttered. He got up and threw Isaac’s half empty glass in the sink, not caring when it shattered. He cleaned off the rest of the table before Boyd came out. 

“Everything’s off in the kitchen. Stiles cleaned most of the tables before you got here, we can just head out.” Derek nodded. “Is the pack meeting still on for tonight?” Boyd asked.

“Yeah, Isaac should be at the loft now anyway, and it sounds like Erica won’t be too surprised that he’s here. I’ll pick up Scott on my way back and meet you there.”

“Sure thing boss,” Boyd said. They got in their respective vehicles and left the diner. 

Derek was parked outside of Scott’s house, waiting for him to come out. He grabbed his phone and sent Stiles a quick text. 

_I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. Meet up tomorrow? So I can explain? - Derek 9:54pm_

Derek didn’t get a text back until he was pulling up to the loft. Scott waited when he noticed Derek wasn’t getting out.

“The others should be there. And Isaac is here. Go on up, I’ll be there in a minute.” Derek nodded his head in the direction of the loft and Scott got out.

_I have to be back in time for Scott’s tryouts at 4. Pick me up at 1?- Stiles 10:05pm_

He had just opened a new blank messaged when his phone vibrated again. 

_This does not mean that I’m not still mad fyi.- Stiles 10:07pm_

Derek laughed under his breath. “Of course it doesn’t.”

_I know. See you at 1. - Derek 10:09pm_

Derek turned off his phone and headed into his loft. 

Scott was sitting alone in an armchair, trying not to seem too nervous about there being a new werewolf in the room. Derek knew all of Scott’s senses must have been telling him to run away, fight or flight, at the new presence, but he commended his newest beta for standing his ground. His older beta’s occupied the long couch, with Erica resting snugly in the middle.

Derek cleared his throat as he stood in front of them and their chatter simmered down. 

“Scott, I’m assuming you just met Isaac. He’s my third beta. Isaac, mind telling us what you’re doing here?”

Before Isaac could start Erica’s hand shot up. “What,” Derek asked through gritted teeth. 

Erica giggled. “I thought you insisted that Stiles was a member of this pack. If that’s true, why isn’t she here? This is a pack meeting, right?”

“We’ll discuss her later,” Derek said, nostrils flaring. “Isaac?”

“I left early. I’m 18 now, they legally couldn’t hold me in that shitty foster home anymore, so I packed my stuff and came here. I didn’t think you’d mind having me back. I mean, Erica told me about Stiles, but I honestly didn’t believe her until I saw how you reacted at the diner,” he finished with a smirk. 

“What happened at the diner?” Scott asked worried.

“I just stopped in to say hello to Derek’s shiny new toy,” Isaac said casually. 

The hair on Scott’s arms elongated as his ears turned into points. “Are you talking about Stiles?” He asked rising out of the chair. “You need to shut the hell up, she’s my best friend.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows in amusement. “You might want to control your new pup Der, he seems a little upset.” 

“Scott, relax. Stiles is fine. Sit down.” Scott did as Derek said but sat on the edge of the chair in an alert position. 

“Isaac,” Derek said, turning his attention back to the still smirking teen. “You can stay upstairs if you want and if you behave. This goes for all of you. Stiles is a member of this pack. She’s more important than any of you realize yet so back off or get out. I will not repeat myself. Isaac, you will go to school, attend your classes, or you will leave. Understood?”

His betas nodded in succession. “The original reason I wanted to have a meeting was to talk about Scott.”

Scott perked up a little. “Me?”

“Yes. I think you’re ready and that you’d be able to handle your lacrosse tryouts, however I don’t want to be taken by surprise the way I was on the full moon. We still aren’t sure of all your capabilities yet and I don’t want to put anyone in unnecessary danger. That means Boyd and Erica, I want you both to go to the tryouts. Keep an eye on him. I’ll be there too and if anything gets out of hand...we’ll deal with it.”

Scott’s eyes were full of excitement and fear. He would finally be able to compare his werewolf abilities against a humans, but he was still afraid of losing control. It was a reassuring feeling knowing the rest of the pack would be there looking out for him. 

“Why am I not invited?” Isaac asked.

“You aren’t as acquainted with Scott as the others are. They know him and his wolf better, and they’d have an easier time controlling him.”

“What if I want to tryout? You said I had to stay in school, this would be the perfect motivation.”

“I thought my command would be motivation enough,” Derek said trying not to lose his temper. 

“Oh come on Der, don’t be so hot headed. I’ll be on the field with him, the first line of defense if anything gets too hairy. It’s a good plan.”

Derek flinched at the use of Isaac’s nickname for him. His mind quickly went through the list of possibilities and decided Isaac might have a point. “Fine. You can tryout. No showing off!” 

Isaac licked his lips before flashing Derek his favorite smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Isaac purred. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Come on Scott, I’ll take you home. Meeting over.” 

Scott jumped up and practically ran out of the loft. He was breathing heavy when Derek reached his car. 

“Scott,” said Derek in a stern voice, “you need to calm down. Control, remember. Feel the earth under your feet, it’s solid, let it connect you. Inhale the dirt and embers of the raw life, now exhale your anger. Good.”

It had taken Derek years to appreciate how soothing the earth was. It was a trick his mother had taught him when he was just a pup. It felt good to be teaching it to his new beta, but also left a lingering sadness he pushed aside. 

Scott was calm enough to get in the camaro and Derek drove him home. Scott broke his silence when they were a few minutes away from his house. 

“Why did Isaac,” Scott spit out the name, “call Stiles a toy? I can tell Erica doesn’t like her either. What do they have against her? She didn’t ask for this. She’s only a part of this pack because of me.”

Derek wasn’t sure if he was ready to have this conversation with Scott, but he always tried to answer questions when they were directly asked. 

“Isaac is jealous. He thinks I was biding my time with Stiles, who he deems to be below him because she’s human, while I was waiting for him to come back.” Scott growled low in his throat. “But that’s not the case,” Derek said earnestly. “There’s something about her Scott, it’s hard for me to explain it to you as my new beta and as her best friend.” 

Derek pulled into Scott’s driveway and turned off the car. “She would’ve become part of the pack whether I had to turn you or not. There is something inside of her, and before you freak out I know how weird this sounds and I don’t understand it yet either so just stay with me, but there’s something inside her that calls to my wolf.” Scott gave him a blank stare. “I don’t know how else to explain it...every time I’m near her...it’s like my wolf is scratching at my skin, trying to be as close to her as possible.”

Scott’s eyes widen a little. “Dude, you don’t like, want to eat her do you?”

Derek looked at him incredulously. “No, Scott I don’t want to eat her. I want to…” Derek looked out the window before admitting the truth. “Protect her. Be near her. Comfort her. Cook her food in the morning. Help her at the diner when I know she’s struggling under the weight of twelve dishes. I think I just want to make her happy.”

“Are you...in love, with Stiles?”

The car was silent as Derek pondered Scott’s question. Love. He hadn’t thought about that word in a long time. He knew how he felt about Stiles but he had never tried to label it. It was stronger, different than anything he’d felt with anyone else in his entire life. 

“I don’t know,” Derek said quietly. 

Scott was quiet for a minute before he responded. “It’s okay, if you are. Just take care of her. And make Isaac and Erica back the fuck off or I will wolf out on their asses.”

Derek chuckled. “No man, I’m serious. I’ve known Stiles my whole life and she deserves a lot more than what Beacon Hills has had to offer her in the past. Don’t screw this up. Alpha or not, I will kill you if you hurt her.”

Derek looked sideways at Scott. The kid had guts, but he had no intention of hurting Stiles, ever. “Okay Scott. Go inside and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”Scott gave him a quick smile and left. 

Love. He thought about that word and Stiles as he rode home. He knew what he was feeling wasn’t love. It could be love, it felt like love, it mimicked love, but it was more. It was a vast, unending feeling that took up all the unused space in his body. It buried itself in between the crevices in his bones, nestling up and around his wolf, creating a new coat of emotion and electric energy that entangled itself with his thick, black fur coat. 

He vaguely remembered his mother describing something like this to him once when he was a child. He hadn’t paid much attention back then and felt the regret that he hadn’t memorized every word and conversation when he had the chance. 

***

Stiles hadn’t expected Derek to text her after her minor freak out at the diner, but he had and it was part of the reason why she hadn’t been able to sleep the night before. She knew she was being irrational. Who was she to act like the crazy, somewhat jealous girlfriend when all they’d ever done was kiss? Once! Almost twice...

She needed answers from Derek but at this point she didn’t even know what to ask. She couldn’t focus enough on him, past his good looks, his charming smile, the way he helped Scott, to form any sort of conclusion about how she felt. 

What she did know was that something ignited inside her when they touched. It had started off small, like lighting a wooden match, and ended just as quickly, like a dying ember. She wondered what would happen if the duration of their physical contact was extended and she shuddered at the thought. 

She reminded herself that she had also felt something when Boyd touched her. When he’d put his hand on her shoulder the other night, she felt grounded. She was beginning to think that maybe she had some strange connection to werewolves. She’d never read about human connections to wolves in the mythology or the lore, but she didn’t know what else it could be. She wanted to test out her theory with Scott, but she wouldn’t be able to see him until tryouts later that afternoon. 

Instead she would settle for asking Derek, since going to his other beta’s was out of the question. She began forming a hypothesis in her head. _If I touch a werewolf, then I will feel centered and grounded._ She repeated her hypothesis and decided to amend it. _If I touch a werewolf, then I will feel centered and grounded, with Derek as the exception because…_ What was it about Derek that made him different from the others? _because he’s an alpha._

Stiles chewed on her pen, satisfied with her hypothesis. Now all she had to do was find some way to test it, but she didn’t know any other alphas and wasn’t too keen on the idea of meeting any more. She already had her hands and emotions full with the pack she was in.

“I should just ask him,” Stiles decided. “I’ll put on my big girl panties and ask him. He’s the alpha, maybe this has happened before. Hell, maybe it happens to everyone. It’s not like I’m some ‘special’ human or something. This probably happens all the time. He’ll probably laugh at me when I ask him.” Stiles sat quietly picturing Derek cackling at her ridiculous assumption that she could possibly have some special human werewolf senses. “Jerk,” she muttered at the image. 

Stiles checked her phone and realized it was already 1 o’clock. “He’s late.” She sighed and headed downstairs. “Even if he doesn’t show, I’m just going to sit outside for a while and get a little vitamin D. Yeup. Just keep telling yourself that.”

She opened the door and found Derek on the doorstep, his fist raised mid knock. 

“Oh,” she said trying to collect herself. “You’re-”

“Late, I know. It’s a little hectic at the loft right now, what with…” Derek rolled his eyes, “Isaac’s unannounced return.”

Stiles nodded and closed the door, stepping around him and walking towards the camaro. Derek quickly followed behind her.

“I, uh, figured we could go to a park nearby. I brought some food…”

“Like for a picnic?” Stiles asked, an eyebrow shooting up. 

Derek made a face at her. “No, not like a picnic. Like two people at a park, who happen to be hungry and who conveniently remember to pack food.” Stiles stared at him trying not to smile. “Okay, fine. It sort of, could sound like a picnic,” Derek admitted holding the door open for her. “Just get in.”

She finally smiled and slid into the camaro. She thought out of the corner of her eye she saw him smiling too. 

They arrived at a park Stiles knew by heart, even though she hadn’t been there in almost ten years. Looking at the swings, the bushes where she used to hide during hide-n-go-seek, and the flower beds where she used to pick worms, took her breath away. 

“You would pick this park,” she said foregoing sarcasm and accepting the irony. 

“Should we go somewhere else?” Derek asked concerned that he’d somehow screwed up and hurt her again.

Stiles shook her head. “No. We should be here.” She got out of the car leaving Derek behind mystified. It was going to take forever for him to understand this girl, but he’d be happy to start trying today.

He pulled out a box of crackers and a jar of peanut butter and walked over to Stiles where she was perched on one of the swings. 

“Not much of a picnic,” she said eyeing his selection. 

“I tried to tell you that,” Derek said sitting down next to her. He offered her the box and the peanut butter and watched as she dipped a few crackers, then handed it back to him. 

“So I guess you’ve been here before,” Derek said popping a cracker into his mouth. 

Stiles chewed and answered with her mouth still partially full. “Yeah, mostly with my mom.” 

Derek felt a tightness in his chest at the mention of her mom. “You miss her,” he said but not as a question. He knew what it was like to lose family. 

Stiles nodded. “It’s been almost ten years and I still can’t get over it. They say it gets easier, but not for me.”

Derek stared at the mulch under his feet. “My family died almost ten years ago too.”

Stiles stopped swinging to look at him. “Really? I knew you lost your family but I didn’t know... I’m sorry.”

“They died in April,” Derek said. He had a curious nagging feeling at the back of his neck like someone was listening. 

“So did my mom,” Stiles said. “She died on the 22.”

Derek stood up abruptly. The crackers and peanut butter fell out of his lap and rolled away. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked alarmed. 

He turned to look at her. “That’s the day my family died.”

“What?” Stiles asked in disbelief. “That could just be a coincidence right? I mean, they died in a fire didn’t they?” Derek nodded. “Well my mom died in a car accident...” Stiles trailed off, “that killed her when the car caught on fire.” Her heart was pounding in her head and the ground swirled beneath her. “Oh shit,” she breathed before she fell off the swing. 

She landed, scrapping her hands and knees. She felt Derek hovering over her before placing both hands on the side of her face. He could feel her pulse through his hands. 

“Stiles, look at me. I’m here okay? You’re alright. Breath, in and out. There you go, in and out. Deep breaths.”

“What does it mean?” she asked grabbing his hands and holding onto him. “They died on the same day and both in a fire…” 

Stiles was talking too fast for Derek to keep up but he heard her mention something about a hypothesis. 

“...maybe that’s why I feel this connection. Maybe she felt it too and they killed her. Who? Who would kill her? Your family wouldn’t kill her because they were being killed too right? What does it mean? The fire. The date. Her voice. Maybe that’s why I can hear...maybe she’s trying to tell me-”

Derek lifted her up and placed her in his lap. “Please Stiles. You need to calm down.” He hadn’t realized how small she was until she was cradled in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed a brief kiss on the top of her head. She brought her hands up and held onto his arms and he felt her sigh. 

She turned in his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He tightened his arms around her creating a barrier between her and her demons. “It’s okay Stiles. It’s going to be okay.”

He felt his shirt dampen and the slight shudder the rocked Stiles. “I’m such a baby. I’m sorry. It normally stops in a few minutes.”

Derek chuckled sadly. “Don’t apologize to me for crying Stiles. You can take more than a minute if you want.”

Stiles hiccuped. “No, I can’t,” she said wiping her tears onto her arm. “We still have to go to the tryouts and,” she broke his grip and sat across from him before clearing her throat, “we have other things to talk about.”

Derek looked at her confused. “Are you sure? You seem pretty upset. We don’t have to talk about anything today if you don’t want to.”

“No, I need answers. I came here for answers,” Stiles said her voice still a little shaky.

“Okay, what else do we need to talk about?”

Stiles wiped her face again, gathering up any missed tears. “It’s useless talking about our families now because A. I’ll just keep crying and B. we don’t really know anything else. All we have is a bunch of coincidences and not enough time today to put those pieces together.”

“Alright. What do you think we do have enough time to talk about.”

Stiles stiffened. She hadn’t planned on going into this conversation so directly. Big girl panties, she reminded herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Isaac.” Derek didn’t respond. “Is he a threat to me physically? Or is he just going to try and mentally torment me into never dating you? And while we’re on that note, what the hell are we? Because I will not be that girl that does the benefits thing or whatever because, besides the sex part I really don’t see any other benefits in those situations. Someone always gets hurt, and as I’ve just displayed, we know who the emotionally unstable one in the relationship would be.” She finished in a rush and took in another breath.

“How do you do that?” Derek asked in wonder. “You’re like a vacuum but instead of sucking up information you spit it out at a constant rate.” 

“My communication skills are not the point right now Derek. Focus.”

“Where do I even begin. I guess I’ll start with the last thing you said. I don’t do benefits. I mean, yes, I did at one point and some would have considered Isaac just a friend with benefits, but I don’t want that with you. I’d like it if we dated, if that’s what you wanted.” 

“I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to go on a date with you,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek smiled. “Good. Was that everything?”

“No, what about Isaac. Okay you were friends with benefits, but what about now. That sentiment doesn’t seem very mutual. He seems to think...that you’re just using me until something better comes along. And I’m guessing he thinks that the something better is him.”

“Isaac is different than my other beta’s. He has a certain darkness in him that he can’t control. I’ve made it clear that our relationship is strictly pack mates and platonic. If he acts up or decides he doesn’t like who I choose to date, he can leave.” Derek sighed. “I don’t want to have to kick out one of my wolves but…”

“But what?” Stiles asked curiously.

“You come first now,” Derek finished confidently. 

Stiles blushed. “I guess that brings me to this other thing I was wondering about.” Derek raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue. “I feel something when I’m around you. Well not just when I’m around you but, when you touch me. And it’s not just you, it happened with Boyd too, but it was different with him. And I want to test it out to see if I feel it with the others, but the only other wolf I feel comfortable touching right now is Scott and he’s preoccupied, plus the test could be compromised because he’s my best friend and I already have a connection to him but-”

“You’re doing the vacuum thing again,” Derek said smiling. “So you feel something when you touch werewolves, but you can’t be sure because it’s only happened with me and Boyd?” 

“Yes,” Stiles said. “And I think it might be different with you because you’re an alpha.”

“Ah,” Derek said, scratching his chin. “Well I’ve touched my fair share of humans and-”

“I bet you have,” Stiles interjected. 

“Shut up. Stop being a perv, you know that’s not what I meant,” Derek said rolling his eyes.

“I can’t stop. Being a perv is woven into my DNA.”

“I’m sure it is,” Derek said. “What I was trying to say before you jumped to conclusions, is that I feel something around you too. Something I’ve never felt with anyone else.”

“What does it feel like,” Stiles asked.

“My wolf, he kind of, freaks out whenever I’m near you.”

“Your wolf?” 

“Yeah, well I mean being near you affects me too, obviously. But he likes when I touch you, or when I make you laugh.” Derek looked down shyly. 

“That’s not what it’s like for me. It feels like I’m being ignited when you touch me. With Boyd I feel grounded or a connectedness that I didn’t realize I was missing. With you, I feel like a roman candle on the inside, only it’s not a bad feeling. Not like…” Stiles didn’t have to finish. Both their minds went back to their families. “It’s not like that. It’s nice. I feel all warm and electric.”

Derek sighed. “My mother mentioned something like this to me when I was a kid, but I can’t remember what she had been talking about. I don’t know who else I could ask now.”

“I’m just relieved to know I’m not the only one feeling all these...feelings,” Stiles said flailing her arms in the air, “when I’m around you and vice versa.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, definitely not the only one.” He looked down at his phone and noticed the time. “We should probably get going. I want to be there early for Scott, in case he’s nervous about shifting on the field.”

“Right, no, of course. We should go.” 

Derek stood up and held out a hand for Stiles. She grabbed it and was lifted off her feet. She lost her balance and tumbled a little into Derek, who caught her and held her to his chest. His left hand pressed into her lower back, bringing her closer to him. 

Everywhere his body touched hers she felt herself simmering. With every breath she felt her breasts drag against his chest, her rib cage rub against his stomach, his knees brushing against her thighs. She felt the heat burn up her neck, spread out across her cheeks and up her ears. 

He traced a finger over her blushing cheeks, making them burn even more. 

“Derek,” Stiles said softly, feeling dizzy from their prolonged contact. “I think you should kiss me now.”

Derek’s eyes trailed down to her lips before grazing back up to pierce her eyes. He licked his lips and felt how agitated his wolf was at their proximity. 

“So beautiful,” he said before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. She moaned at his teasing and her hands curled into fists around his shirt, dragging him towards her. 

When their lips finally met he was smiling, she could feel that she was kissing his teeth which made her smile too. 

“Derek,” she whined, slapping his chest playfully. “What, we have some big emotional talk and now you can’t even kiss me properly?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and growled. His right hand cupped her face and he pulled her towards him, kissing her angrily. She moaned, melting into him. Her fingers released his shirt and drifted down his chest, traveling down his hard pecks before sliding back up and dragging her hands through his hair. 

He moaned as she pressed herself into him, opening his mouth and inhaling her scent. He bit her bottom lip gently before diving back in and finding her tongue. His fingers were digging into her hips, drawing her closer to him. They were so close Stiles was having trouble expanding her lungs enough to breath. 

She linked both her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, allowing herself to explore his mouth this time. His hands slowly dropped to her ass and he gave a firm squeeze. She let out a surprised yelp before biting his lip in response. His hands guided her hips into his and she felt him harden underneath her. 

Knowing that he was this turned on, simply because of her, almost made her lose her mind. She moaned his name before attacking his neck, biting and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. She moved her hips, dragging them across his hardness when he moaned her name. She’d never heard anyone say her name like that before and she whimpered at the sound. 

She moved her lips back to his and kissed him fiercely. His hands glided up her back and settled in her hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled back gently, angling her head so that he had a clear view of her neck. He purred and took his time, kissing down her jaw and halfway down her neck until he reached her carotid artery. He bit down hard with his human canines, before sucking so hard her knees gave out. 

She clung to him as she moaned his name. His lips were traveling back up her throat when they heard someone cough behind them. 

A mother and her three gaping children were standing in the park watching them. Stiles jumped away from Derek before he grabbed her and pulled her back in front of him, trying to hide his erection. 

“This is a public park,” the woman said. “Children play here. Innocent, children.” She angled her kids away from them and ushered them onto the playground.

Stiles turned around, eyes wide, and burst into a fit of nervous giggles. Derek still looked panicked and was trying to block Stiles and her obnoxiously adorable laugh out of his mind. 

“You’re. Not. Helping.” He choked out. 

“I’m sorry,” she said wiping a tear from her cheek. “What can I do? Um...think about dead kittens. Actually, that’s really sad, don’t think about that. What about...oh I don’t know Derek. I don’t know how to turn boy parts off. Until a few minutes ago I’d never experienced turning boy parts on!”

Derek looked at her in wonder. “Fine. Just, try and stand in front of me and lets walk to the car.”

Stiles began giggling again when she peeked behind her and saw Derek waddling.

“I swear Stiles. If you do not, shut up, right now,” but his warning only made her laugh harder. 

He continued to waddle after her until they made it to the car. She opened the door to get in when he came up behind her and slammed it shut, slamming her against it. 

He kissed her before she knew what was happening. She could feel his boner on her thigh and sighed into him when he abruptly stopped kissing her and walked away, getting into the drivers side. 

She stood there a moment, confused, before getting into the car. 

“That was for laughing,” he said, as he turned on the car. 

“Kissing me was payback?” Stiles asked sarcastically. “Damn, then I’ll laugh at you more often. Note to self.”  
“Just put your fucking seatbelt on, we’re going to be late.”

“Whatever you say Derek,” Stiles said clicking her seatbelt into place. “You’re the one who still has a boner.”

Derek rolled down the windows and fresh air whipped through the camaro. It would be hard enough trying to calm himself down with Stiles sitting right next to him, but it would’ve been impossible to do it with her scent wafting lazily through the car. Derek knew he’d get shit from his beta’s when he got to the lacrosse field. They would both smell like each other and arousal. 

Derek looked over at Stiles who had her hand out the open window, floating on the waves of the air currents. Her hair was flapping haphazardly behind her and he had a perfect view of her neck. She already had a slight bruise where he had bit her. She finally had his mark, and his wolf couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love happy Derek! Happy Derek is happy! But of course to balance the duo angsty Stiles must therefore be angsty. 
> 
> Also, evil Isaac. Thoughts?


	4. Scoop Him Up Sally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with this story. I am so sorry at my extreme lateness and I hope you all can forgive me. Life just loves getting in the way of my fantasy world sometimes, which is exactly what happened this month.
> 
> The only **trigger warnings** I have for this chapter would be **broken bones** and the tiniest hint of **parental abuse**. But it's nothing more major or drastic than anything that has been mentioned on the show.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own, feel free to alert me if you see one.
> 
> Happy reading!

The boys were already on the field in full gear when Stiles and Derek arrived. They were in various groups, each doing a different warm up. Stiles noticed Scott had been place in a group with Jackson Whittemore and Isaac. She winced internally, hoping he’d being able to keep himself under control today.

Derek walked next to her as they approached the bleachers. His arm would occasionally graze against her own and she held back a shiver. Maybe he wanted to hold her hand, but couldn’t because of prying eyes, so he settled for this subtle contact instead. At least she secretly hoped that was the reason. 

She wasn’t sure what was going to happen when they reached the bleachers but Derek sat down beside her, as if watching high school lacrosse was something they had always done together. She spotted Erica and Boyd sitting on the bleachers at the other end of the field, closer to where Scott was practicing. 

There wasn’t much of a turnout, which Stiles supposed was common for something as simple as tryouts. Come game time though, Stiles knew the whole town would show up. Her father had even dragged her to a few games when she was younger, before Scott took over and insisted they attend every home game, ever. 

He loved the sport, the crowd, the cheering, the rush. Stiles had not only been wrangled into attending games, but once Scott became determined to make the team, she’d been forced to be his training partner. They were both pretty lousy in the beginning, but Scott steadily progressed and became more coordinated and agile. The same couldn’t be said for Stiles, who would stand there, drenched in sweat and huffing for breath, after what Scott claimed was a ‘simple warm up drill’. 

She watched him now, moving swiftly through bodies and outrunning Jackson before making an easy goal. She felt a warm bubble of pride in her chest for her best friend. He looked happy at finally getting to accomplish something he loved. Jackson on the other hand looked like he couldn’t wait to start the actual tryouts so he could pummel Scott and his newfound skill directly into the ground. Isaac stood a little off to the side, leaning on his stick and watched Jackson eying Scott with slight interest. Stiles had an uneasy feeling about the way he was sizing the other players up but didn’t have time to mention it to Derek before her vision was blocked by two red and white pleated skirts. 

She looked up to see Lydia Martin and another girl she didn’t know, smiling down at her, both in matching uniforms. 

“Stiles,” said Lydia, her eyes darting between her and Derek. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before continuing, “I thought you and your friend, might want to meet Allison.” Allison gave a shy smile and waved, tucking a hair behind her ear. “She just moved here with her family.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, drawing out the word. Lydia Martin never just spoke to someone, especially not Stiles. Everything this girl did had a specific, well thought out and planned reason. And aside from that, anyone who willingly dated Jackson couldn’t be trusted. “Hi,” said Stiles, turning her attention to Allison, and waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The new girl looked like she was going to respond when Lydia pushed a flyer into Stiles’ lap. “We’ve decided to start a cheer team on campus. I figured, we always go to the games anyway, why not go in super cute uniforms that show off our... assets.” She pursed her lips and eyed Derek, clearly undressing him with her eyes. “We only need ten girls before the squad can become official and funded by the school, and if you joined, we’d have our perfect ten.”

Lydia beamed at her. And there it was, the other shoe. 

“It will look good on college applications too, joining a club,” Allison added in a soft, sweet voice. 

 

Stiles wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, knowing that Lydia and Allison were waiting for an answer and that Derek was sitting painfully close, anticipating her response.

Stiles cleared her throat. “I’m not the most coordinated person on the planet,” she admitted.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “We didn’t ask for cheer perfection here Stiles, we just need the bodies for a headcount. The flyer clearly states,” Lydia pointed to the fine print at the bottom, “no previous training required.”

Lydia crossed her arms and waited. Although Stiles was uncoordinated in her everyday life, she had attended dance lessons as a child. Her mother thought it would be a good idea after learning about Stiles’ ADHD and hyperactivity. Dance lessons provided Stiles with an energy outlet as well as a controlled environment that encouraged discipline and concentration. Stiles had loved dance class, even though Scott had made fun of her for being such a girl, but once her mother died, she couldn’t imagine going back. 

She missed it. She missed performing, the music, being in tune with her body. When Stiles danced she felt relaxed. Her cluttered mind was calmed and she was able to stop thinking.. Could she do that again? Scott had finally gotten what he wanted, what he loved to do, albeit it took a near death experience and a bite from a werewolf to accomplish it, but could Stiles do this one human thing for herself?

Plus, she reminded herself, she would be able to keep an eye on Scott. She’d probably be allowed to go with him on away games too, that is if he makes the team, which she knows he will. 

She thumbed the paper in her lap before answering. “Fine.” She folded up the flyer and put it in her pocket. “I’ll do it.”

Lydia squealed and clapped her hands like a sea lion while Allison’s dimpled smile grew even bigger. 

“See you at tryouts,” Lydia said, as she and Allison marched down the bleachers, their skirts swishing in time with their hips. 

Stiles groaned at the prospect of having to wear, yet another ridiculous outfit in public. Her face reddened as she realized this outfit consisted of an impossibly short skirt, a body hugging top that left literally nothing to the imagination, and would be seen by the whole town, including her father. 

Derek quietly cleared his throat next to her. She stiffened, remembering he was there, and stole a glance in his direction. He had an amused look plastered on his face. 

“Cheerleading, huh.” He nodded and looked out on the field, clearly trying to suppress his laughter.

“Shut up you hairy mut,” Stiles said, elbowing him in the side.

“Ouch, Stiles. Words hurt. Although you need to put a little more umph behind that elbow if you want to cause any physical damage.” He smirked at her and brushed her hair off her neck, exposing a hickey and her ear. He leaned in and whispered, “I better get a private showing of you in that uniform.”

She full on punched him in the side as he finally let his laughter overtake him. She stuttered, trying to find a good enough comeback but, for the first time in her life, failing. 

She refused to admit defeat and turned her attention instead back to the field. Coach was dividing the players into two teams for a scrimmage. Jackson and Scott were on the red team while Isaac and Jackson’s, much nicer, best friend Danny were on the white team. 

As soon as the whistle blew Jackson immediately ran for the goalie, ignoring the rest of his team. Isaac stepped in front of Jackson, easily blocking his path, when Scott called out. Isaac forced Jackson to pass the ball to Scott, who happily outran the other players. 

He was coming up on the goal when Isaac charged him from his blind side. Scott went down in a heap of limbs as Isaac’s stick swiftly struck him in the thigh. The motion was so quick it was blurred, but the wack and crunch of bone echoed around the field. 

Stiles stood up abruptly, hands covering her mouth, as she heard Scott cry out in pain. Even at a distance she could tell his leg was broken from the weird angle it was laying. Isaac smirked before leaning down to whisper something to Scott. He then looked around wildly, fear evident on his face.

Stiles was already clambering down the stands and running full speed onto the field. Derek was ahead of her and he placed a hand on Scott’s leg. His face relaxed into a grimace.

“Coach,” Isaac said wide eyed, “I tripped. I didn’t mean to fall on him but I tripped over my stick and landed on him. I’m so sorry. Scott, oh my god, I didn’t mean to.” As the coach turned to look from Isaac down to Scott, Isaac’s mouth turned up into a smile. 

Derek growled low enough for only his wolves to hear. Erica and Boyd stood behind Isaac. The rest of the team huddled around them. 

Coach cleared his throat. “Alright, alright. Back up, let him breathe. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Greenberg! What did I just say? Go sit on the bench!”

Once the other players finally left, Stiles crouched down next to Scott. “It’s not healing,” he whispered. “I can feel it, it’s trying to, but the bones won’t connect.” He winced, his face paling from the pain. 

“What should we do?” Stiles asked, trying her best to remain calm. Derek still hadn’t spoken. He was looking at Scott with an unreadable expression. “Derek!” 

He shook himself out of his reprieve. He looked up at Erica and Boyd. “Take him,” he nodded toward Isaac. “Get him a hotel room somewhere, or let him stay with you.” Then Derek looked directly at Isaac, his eyes briefly turning molten red. “You are not allowed back into my loft. Do not come near Scott or Stiles again, that includes their families.” Then Derek said something only his wolves could hear, to Stiles it sounded like the bustle of the wind. “I don’t want to hurt you Isaac, but they are my family now, our family. I will hurt you to protect them.”

Isaac held his ground, giving Derek and equally menacing stare. Boyd placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. Derek watched them leave the field and enter the woods. Scott sighed when they were finally out of sight. 

Coach had been too busy yelling at Greenberg and trying to contain Jackson’s fury at having his tryouts interrupted by Scott’s injury, to notice the exchange between wolves. He now stood a few paces away from Scott, pointedly not looking at him. 

He cleared his throat. “That uh, that looks broken doesn’t it,” he said to no one in particular, staring up at the sky. “I should probably call someone. An ambulance maybe, or his mom?”

Stiles squinted her eyes at the coach, furious at his ineptitude to take care of his own players. He was an adult in charge of teenagers for Christ sake, this was part of his job responsibility. Before she could relay her inner monologue to him, Derek finally stood up.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d be willing to take him.” 

Coach looked over to Derek who crossed his arms, standing protectively in front of Scott and Stiles. 

Coach swallowed, before nodding his head. “Yeah, that’s alright. Are you his brother or something?”

Derek smiled, “Or something.” He bent back down and gave Stiles the keys to his Camaro. “Go open the door and move the seats so I can put him in the back.”

Stiles nodded and took the keys. 

“Alright Scott. This is probably really going to hurt.” Before Scott could register what Derek said, he scooped him up off the ground. Scott let out a growl that sounded more animal than human, but didn’t turn or bite Derek, which Stiles counted as a win. 

She ran ahead and opened the Camaro, wishing she had brought her much more spacious Jeep, before remembering, poor Roscoe was gone for good. 

Derek was moving at a much slower pace than normal, even for a human. He was trying his best not to jostle Scott, who had an arm around Derek’s neck and a fist clenched in his shirt. Stiles hated to admit even to herself that seeing them like that made her a bit jealous. _Why does Scott get to be so close to Derek,_ she asked herself. _Because Isaac freaking mangled his leg you selfish idiot._

Derek got Scott into the car with a only a few groans and yelps from her friend. She wanted to sit in the back with him, to comfort him somehow, but he was taking up all the room. Instead she slid into the passenger seat and tried to find something consoling to say. She realized she didn’t know what to say. How was Derek going to fix this? Would Scott need surgery?

She didn’t want to freak him out by asking these questions out loud so instead she sat quietly, her heart breaking at every whimper that came from the backseat. 

***

Stiles had expected Derek to take them to one of two places: the loft or the hospital. She hadn’t anticipated there being a third option, but instead Derek pulled into the parking lot of a veterinarian office. 

“Is this some kind of joke,” Stiles asked. 

“Where are we,” came Scott’s low, gravelly voice from the back. 

“Uh, it looks like we’re at that vet office you volunteered at a few summers ago,” Stiles said, turning around to see him.

He looked a lot worse now than he had on the field. His face was the palest she’d ever seen it and there was a clear sheen of sweat sticking all over his skin.

Derek had already exited the car and was attempting to pull Scott out. 

Stiles heard the huff of breath leave Scott as he was picked up. She thought it was probably a bad sign that he wasn’t groaning or as responsive as he had been before. Stiles quickly opened the front door and stepped inside. 

Derek attempted to follow her but got stuck, hitting some sort of invisible wall.

“Derek, what the hell? This isn’t the time to screw around,” Stiles said, reaching out as if she was going to grab Derek and yank him inside herself. 

He tried to step forward again to no avail. He rolled his eyes, “Dr. Deaton?”

A man stepped out from the back room with a jar of purple flowers. 

Derek eyed the jar warily and adjusted Scott’s weight. “I need help. My beta, Scott, needs help.” When he finished speaking he sounded defeated. 

Deaton’s eyes shifted down to the boy in Derek’s arms. He nodded gravely before moving over to the counter. Stiles noticed a faint black line of powder that Deaton smudged as he put down the jar of flowers. 

Derek took a breath and attempted to walk through again, succeeding this time. Now that he was in he walked around the counter to the back room, forgoing pleasantries. 

“His leg is broken but it won’t heal. I didn’t know what else to do. I can’t take him to a hospital because as soon as they set it he will start to heal, and I can’t just take him home because I didn’t want to take the chance of setting it myself and making it worse.”

“So you came here.”

“So I came here,” Derek agreed. 

He had placed Scott on a table while Deaton collected things around the room. 

“You two will have to wait in the other room while I take the x-rays,” he said, placing a protective lead blanket over Scott. “For the radiation,” he says, noticing Scott’s puzzled look. Deaton pulled over the portable x-ray machine and set it up directly over Scott’s leg. He turned to face Derek, “We’ll be just a minute. I’ll call you when I need you.” 

Derek lingered in the room. He looked like he wanted to argue but noticed Stiles still standing in the doorway. He walked over to her instead, closing the door behind him. He went to the front door and turned over the open sign, before sitting down. 

Stiles paced anxiously outside the door. “You should sit down,” Derek said. “That door’s probably not radiation proof.”

Stiles bit her lip before sitting next to him with a huff. She jiggled her knee up and down, her body coursing with pent up adrenaline. Derek placed a hand on her knee and she stilled. She took a deep breath and felt a sense of calm overcome her. She relaxed back into the chair, her eyes trained on the door. 

“I want you to wait in the car,” Derek said. He was looking down at his hand. 

“Why?” Stiles asked, her agitation quickly finding its way back into her system. “I’m not just going to leave him.”

Derek sat forward, placing his face in his hands. “You aren’t going to leave him. You just won’t be in the room with him.”

“That’s not fair! Come on Derek he needs me.”

Derek shook his head. “No, right now he needs me.” Stiles was taken aback at that statement. “If he needed you I’d of course let you stay, but he needs someone strong enough to reset his leg and he needs someone who can take away his pain. What he doesn’t need is to know that his best friend is in the room watching him while he goes through something extremely painful.”

Stiles couldn’t believe Derek was kicking her out of her best friends life again. Not being allowed to watch Scott and Derek train together was one thing but this…

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. 

“He wouldn’t want you to see him like that. Something like this, for a new wolf, will probably set him over the edge. If he doesn’t pass out, he’ll shift, which will be even more painful because we could have to set the bone again in his wolf form. You can’t be in there for that.”

Stiles was fuming on the inside. She knew Derek could sense her anger but she didn’t care. She stood up and held out her hand. He looked at her confused. 

“Keys,” she said. He hesitated before standing up. 

He placed a hand on her cheek before giving her his keys. “Don’t go anywhere, okay? We’ll be out in a few minutes.” She turned towards the door when his hand reached down to her wrist. “You might want to put the radio on.”

She slid her wrist out of his grip and continued out of the office. She was already sick of just being Stiles, the human, who was too delicate to handle ‘werewolf problems’. She sulked in the car for a few minutes before she heard the first scream. She decided Derek might have been right, but her anger only turned to fear. She turned on the radio, which failed to drown out the noise coming from inside, and waited.

***

Derek wasn’t happy about being right. The x-ray had showed that Scott’s femur was pointing in two opposing angles. Derek would have to line them up perfectly so that Scott could begin to heal. 

Derek placed his hands on Scott’s lower thigh just above his knee. He hoped Deaton, who was pinning Scott down by his shoulders, was stronger than he looked. 

Derek tried leaching as much of Scott’s pain as he could. Scott looked terrified as his body tensed, anticipating the resetting. Derek needed to do this quick before Scott freaked himself out. He took a deep breath, adjusting his grip and pulled down. He heard Scott’s roar of pain, but his leg was still at a weird angle. 

“You have to do it again,” Deaton said through gritted teeth. Scott was trying to thrash around, the pain causing him to temporarily lose his surroundings. “Hurry, before he turns.”

Derek set his face and gripped harder with his hands. He felt his claws coming out and his ears elongating. He couldn’t afford to screw this up twice. He clenched his jaw and pulled until he felt the bones slide back into place with a sickening crack. Scott’s scream was cut off by a guttural growl, as his fangs started to elongate.

Derek quickly grabbed his arm, knowing that the skin to skin contact would help leach the pain more effectively. Scott was panting, his yellow eyes looking up at Derek’s red ones. He growled once more before it turned into a small whimper and he shifted back. He only lasted a few seconds in his human form before he succumbed to the pain and passed out.

Deaton wiped sweat off his brow and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. He handed Derek a bottle of pills and wrote down the times Scott should take them. 

“Generally this kind of pain medicine would be taken every 4 to 6 hours, but with his condition you’ll have to play it by ear. He’ll heal faster if he’s asleep, so whenever he starts to wake up again, just give him another pill.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, sniffing the bottle. He prefered to use herbal remedies himself, but Scott was more human than him. The oxycodone was laced with just enough wolfsbane to keep him under. “How long until it heals?”

Deaton sighed. “He needs to stay off it for two to three days, but he should be completely healed within a week.” Derek moved to pick Scott up when Deaton spoke up again. “I’d heard rumors that one of the teenagers had been turned.” He paused before continuing. “I had hoped they weren’t true.”

Derek stiffened. He looked down at Scott whose face was finally relaxed. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“He was a good kid,” Deaton said, walking up to stand next to Derek. “Make sure he stays that way.”

Derek picked Scott up off the desk. “I’m trying.”

He walked out the front door as Stiles got out of the car. She immediately opened the back door, peeking over Derek’s shoulder to try and get a good look at Scott. 

“Is he…” she said, not knowing what to ask.

“He’ll be fine.”

As Derek drove back to his loft his mind began to wonder. He couldn’t let himself think about how painful it was to lose Isaac. He couldn’t let himself feel how much pain Isaac had caused Scott. And he absolutely couldn’t let himself sense the slew of emotions that was radiating off Stiles. 

So instead he closed off his mind, shut it all out, and drove his injured wolf home. 

***

“What do I tell his mom? The whole team saw him break his leg. I mean she’s a freaking nurse, she works at the hospital!”

“I don’t know. Tell her it wasn’t as bad as everyone said.”

“Oh, gee, why didn’t I think of that. Thank you for being super not helpful Derek.”

Stiles was pacing again, in the same spot she had paced the night Scott had almost died. 

“I could say he didn’t want to go to the hospital. Yeah. Because he didn’t want to scare his mom. So...so he asked us to take him to Deaton because he knew Deaton could do x-ray’s and stuff. And then Deaton said it was just...bruised, and that he shouldn’t walk on it for a while, so we took him back here to rest.”

Derek mumbled something that sounded like he agreed. Stiles picked up her phone and called Mrs. McCall. As his best friend this was her duty. This was a human thing that no grumpy werewolves were going to take away from her.

Mrs. McCall answered on the first ring. “Stiles?” She already sound panicky. 

“Hey, Mrs. McCall. I guess you know why I’m calling.”

“Stiles, where is my son. He was supposed to come to the hospital. The coach called and said there had been an accident, but that his brother was taking him to the hospital. That was three hours ago Stiles!”

Stiles gave a little nervous laugh. “Oh, right. That. Uh, what happened was, Scott fell down at practice, and it sort of looked like...well there were some weird shadows happening, what with the sun going down and all-,”

“Get to the point Stiles.”

“Right. So we thought he had broken his leg, and he didn’t want to freak you out, so he asked us to take him to Dr. Deaton.”

“The vet?”

“Yeah! I’m glad you remember, it saves me from explaining even more. So anyway, Dr. Deaton did x-rays and said it was just a really bad bruise, and that he can’t walk on it for a few days but he should be okay in about a week. So we brought him back to-”

Derek jumped up and grabbed the phone from Stiles. “You can’t tell her about me or the loft,” he hissed, holding the phone to his chest. 

Stiles ripped the phone out of his grip. “Let me handle this. Sit down,” she pointed to the couch waiting for him to obey. He sat, his grumpy face back in place. Stiles smirked, “Good boy,” she whispered. 

“Mrs. McCall? Sorry about that, we don’t get the best signal here. Oh, where is here? Did Scott mention who he was training with over the summer? He didn’t? It must have slipped his mind. We met someone at the diner where I work, I told you about that place, anyway. Him and Scott got to talking about sports and he said he could help Scott make first string. He was there with me at the tryouts and took Scott to Deaton.”

“Uh-huh, and this would be Scott’s ‘older brother’,” Mrs. McCall asked skeptically.

Stiles sighed. “Mhm, they’ve gotten pretty close. He’s a little possessive over-”

Derek jumped off the couch again and lunged at Stiles. 

“...over training sessions.” She finished quickly. “Do you mind if Scott stays here tonight. Dr. Deaton says it’s best if Scott doesn’t get moved around too much so the bone can set, I mean, so he can get settled in and rest.” Stiles closed her eyes, hoping Mrs. McCall hadn’t caught her slip. 

“I still don’t know where here is Stiles. I don’t even know this, brother person he’s been hanging out with.” Mrs. McCall paused. “Is he really alright Stiles? You wouldn’t lie to me.”

Stiles shook her head. “No, Mrs. McCall I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re like my second mother, you know that. He really is fine, he’s just really tired. I’m going to stay with him while he’s here and we’ll bring him home tomorrow. You can meet Derek then too.”

“I’m assuming Derek is the guy helping Scott?”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles was about to say, ‘Derek wouldn’t let anyone hurt Scott,’ before she remembered that that was exactly what had happened. “We won’t let anything happen to him. I promise. He’ll be home bright and groggy in the morning. Dr. Deaton gave him some really good pain meds. It was...quite a bad bruise apparently.”

She heard Mrs. McCall sigh on the other end. “Okay, Stiles. Tell this, Derek person, I said thank you. And that he better take good care of my son. And be careful yourself Stiles.”

Stiles smiled. “I will Mrs. M.”

She hung up and saw that Derek was still standing behind her. 

“What,” she asked, moving to sit down on the couch.

“‘Well bring him home tomorrow. You can meet Derek then too?’” Derek said, reciting their phone call.

Stiles refused to feel bad for the position she’d put him in. “Yes, Derek. You will meet Mama McCall tomorrow. I know it must be killing him to have to lie to her all the time about where he’s going to who he’s with. This way, she can meet you, you can talk about non threatening topics, like how you helped him with lacrosse, and then whenever you need to do wolfy things together, he can just come out and say that he’s hanging out with you. You should be thanking me really.”

Derek repressed a growl as he remembered another snippet of the conversation. “You’re going to stay here tonight?”

Stiles finally looked up from the t.v. She bit her lip again, Derek noted it must be a nervous habit and wished it didn’t simultaneously turn him on. 

“Uh...yeah. I mean, I never planned on leaving Scott anyway, but then when I heard how freaked out Mama McCall was getting it just kind of slipped out.”

Derek moved into the kitchen. He started going through one of the drawers looking for something, but he hadn’t responded to her.

“Is it, okay? If I stay?”

Derek looked up momentarily before going back to his digging. He shrugged. “You’ve stayed here before, although I remember you saying it wasn’t going to become, ‘a thing’.” He quirked an eyebrow up at her.

Stiles balked, “Twice is not a thing,” she mocked. “What are you looking for anyway?”

Derek pulled out a menu and handed it to her. “Since you’re here, unexpectedly, you’ll probably need some food. Write down what you want and I’ll order it.”

Stiles eyed the menu, refusing to openly acknowledge that it was her favorite Italian restaurant. Her mouth was watering just from looking at the names of the dishes. 

She decided she needed a little bit of variety, after such an exhausting day. She circled a ceasar salad, stuffed shells, a side of meatballs, and cheesecake for dessert. She handed the menu back to Derek who grabbed the phone to place their order. 

She quietly climbed the spiral staircase that led up to the second landing. Scott hadn’t woken up since they’d put him up here but she wanted to check on him. Even in his sleep, she could tell that was was favoring the bad leg. He had it stretched out to the side and was sleeping in an awkward position. She tried to adjust his head and arms a little so that he looked more relaxed when he started to stir. 

“Shit,” she whispered, taking her hands off him. 

“Mmm,” he grumbled. “Sti.” She sat next to him gently and rubbed a hand through his hair. 

“Hey buddy,” she said, scratching his head fondly. He hummed. “How’re you feeling?”

“‘s hurt,” he whined, his forehead wrinkling as he realized he was in pain. 

Stiles looked at the nightstand and noticed the pill bottle and a glass of water. 

“Stile, ‘s hurt,” he slurred, swatting her hand away from his head.

She rolled her eyes. “I know Scott.” She plopped a pill into her hand and held it up to his mouth. “Here. This will help and you’ll go back to sleep, okay?” He took the pill and she raised the glass up to his mouth. 

“Mmm,” he grumbled again. “Ow.”

She timidly resumed petting his head but he remained still. “There,” said Stiles. “Better already.” 

His breathing evened out and he unconsciously titled his head towards her hand, trying to nuzzle into her touch. 

She laughed quietly. “You big puppy.”

She sat with him until she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She considered staying put when her stomach rumbled and made the decision for her. 

She followed the smell of the food into the kitchen where Derek was unboxing everything and separating their meals. 

Derek had ordered some sort of veggie calzone which unfortunately smelled fucking delicious. She looked back at her pile of food forced herself to be content. She rounded up her boxes and led her meal to the couch where she spread everything out next to her. 

A few minutes later Derek appeared. He stood in front of the couch, waiting for her to make room, while she ignored him and continued munching on a juicy, savory meatball. 

He grumbled something about a small person taking up such a large space before settling on the floor, leaning his back on the couch. 

She stared at the back of his head. Her eyes trailed his hairline, remembering how surprised she’d been at how thick his hair had felt between her fingers. She watched the muscles in his neck and jaw work as he chewed and remembered how turned on they both got when she had kissed him there. 

Suddenly her meatball tasted like dirt in her mouth. She swallowed stiffly. She was still mad at him. So mad at him, for always being there for Scott when she couldn’t be. Mad that it was her fault that Scott even needed to depend on Derek now and not her. Mad that it was her fault that Isaac had targeted Scott today on the field. Mad that Derek had kicked her out, had made her leave her best friends side, because she was a human. 

She took a sip of lemonade before words came tumbling out. “I’m mad at you!”

Derek stiffened, fork pausing halfway to his mouth. He turned his head to face her. 

“O-kay?”

Stiles huffed and put her meatballs aside, afraid she might drop them in her agitated state.

“I’m mad at you because all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you but can’t because my friend is upstairs, unconscious from a massive amount of painkillers he had to take because some douche bag doesn’t like me! And I’m mad because it’s my fault you had to turn Scott in the freaking first place and I’m mad at you for thinking that I’m such a weak little human that I can’t handle your werewolf crap, which isn’t even true! I may not have signed up for this but I’m in it, I’m here, and I’m not leaving. So you need to accept that, and me, and get over it.”

Once she stopped talking Derek continued eating. Stiles was at her boiling point by now. 

“Well, aren’t you going to yell back?”

Derek shook his head. “Nope.”

Stiles stared at him in disbelief. “Why not?”

“Because you’re right.”

“I’m...what?”

“You should be mad at me. Everything, you wanting to kiss me, Isaac hurting Scott, Scott being turned, everything is my fault.”

“How is my attraction to you your fault, besides being genetically gifted in the physique department?” Stiles asked scooting onto the floor. 

Derek sighed. “This isn’t just normal attraction Stiles. It’s something supernatural, which means it’s my fault. You should be a normal girl, worrying about her cheerleading tryouts, living a normal human life. Not dealing with all this supernatural werewolf shit I’m putting you through. It’s not fair to you and it’s my fault, and I dragged your perfectly human best friend into it too, which I know makes you feel even more trapped here, with me, with him.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t form an argument that would comfort Derek because he was, essentially right. He looked back down at his food before standing up. 

“I’m going to spend the night upstairs with Scott, make sure he keeps getting the medicine whenever he wakes up. You can sleep wherever you want.”

He didn’t look at her. He left her on the floor, surrounded by food she didn’t feel hungry enough to eat. 

She got up and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. She looked up the spiral stairs but couldn’t see the second landing or her best friend. She hadn’t meant to hurt Derek’s feelings, but it was the truth and Stiles had never been one to hold her tongue. She didn’t know how to comfort him because anything she said to reassure him would be a lie. 

She tried watching t.v. for a while. She flipped through the stations and ended up watching Too Cute! on animal planet. She could’ve laughed at the irony if the weight of the day wasn’t still pressing firmly down on her shoulders. 

She must have drifted to sleep eventually, because she woke up to darkness. It took her eyes a minute to adjust. Derek must have turned off the t.v. and the lights after she fell asleep. Now that she was awake she felt vulnerable and alone. She had only ever slept in her own bed or Scott’s and being alone in the loft made her feel uneasy. 

She carefully made her way up the spiral staircase and could see the faint outline of Scott on his bed. He was still breathing steady and, to her amusement, snoring slightly. 

She saw another, larger form occupying the second bed. He was laying on his back, his head turned away from her. She didn’t want to risk getting in with Scott and waking him up or kicking his leg in her sleep, so she begrudgingly walked over to Derek. 

There was a sliver of moonlight shining down on him from the high ceilinged window. His lips were slightly parted and his two front teeth were poking through. She giggled to herself as she finally made the connection that had eluded her, he had bunny teeth. 

There was just enough room for her to slip under the covers if she layed on her side. She felt like she was going to teeter off the edge, so she gently moved one of her legs and laid it over his waist. He adjusted to the added pressure in his sleep but, to her relief, didn’t wake up. She decided to press her luck some more and snuggled into his side. She buried her head into his shoulder and curled her arm against his chest. 

He took a deep breath before turning his head towards her. His arm came down, instinctively, around her waist as he settled in against her. It was a little cooler on the second floor, but his proximity instantly warmed her. 

She thought it would be hard to sleep, being this close to him, but found she had the opposite problem. She struggled to keep her eyes open, as the familiar calm she felt at his touch, was absorbed into her skin. His breath tickled her hair and her eyes fluttered shut before she could command them otherwise. 

***

When Derek woke up he was immediately alarmed by the unexplained weight that was currently pinning him to the bed. He was about to panic and go into full wolf mode on whatever was clinging to him like an octopus, when he smelled her. 

Stiles. He opened his eyes and gazed down, unable to move his neck. Her head was perched snuggly under his chin, while the rest of her body was literally draped over him. The only part of her that was actually touching the bed was one of her arms, that was reaching out in Scott’s general direction. 

Derek realized, belatedly, that his morning erection was being squished, pinned down like the rest of him, under one of Stiles’ legs. He suppressed a groan, getting harder by the second having Stiles so, very close to him. He gently squirmed one of his arms free and pulled himself out from under her, trying not to jostle the sleeping girl or the bed in the process.

To Derek’s relief, Stiles seemed to be a heavy sleeper. He walked over to check on Scott and noticed the boy was squinting up at him. 

“Did she go all starfish on you?” Scott asked. 

Derek thought it must be the medication. “What are you talking about?”

Scott nodded over to the still sleeping Stiles. “You know, starfish. They cling to warm surfaces.” He stretched out his arms and uninjured leg and made a popping sound. 

Derek chuckled. “Yeah Scott. I got starfished.”

Scott smiled weakly. “Nice.”

Derek sat on the side of his bed and reached over to the nightstand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I slept way too long. My leg still hurts like a bitch to move though, so you might have to give me more of those magic pain pills before trying to get me out of here. When am I leaving, by the way? Not that I’m anxious to go, but I’m sure my mom is worried.”

“Stiles called her yesterday. We’re going to take you home as soon as she wakes up. Do you want some breakfast?” Derek placed his hand on Scott’s arm, taking away some of his lingering pain.

Scott sighed. “Breakfast sounds amazing right now. I’ll eat anything.”

Derek gave his arm a squeeze before heading downstairs. It had been a while since he’d cooked breakfast for someone other than himself. The last person he had done this for was Isaac. He felt a lump in his throat. “Crap,” he muttered.

He had warned Isaac this would happen. Why couldn’t the kid just let Scott and Stiles be? Derek understood jealousy, but this he knew, was something else. It was a deep rooted hatred that came from feeling abandoned. And what had Derek done to try and teach Isaac a lesson? Kick him out of the only home he had left.

Derek felt like an idiot. And an asshole. He knew Isaac and his situation more intimately than the others. He should’ve known that kicking him out would only make everything a thousand times worse. He still cared for the kid, a lot. Even if his feelings had shifted into a more platonic state, that didn’t mean they had vanished completely. 

He cared for all of his beta’s but Isaac had been special. Isaac had been the one he saved. 

Derek had found Isaac wondering in the woods, alone, shivering, and covered in blood. It was obvious that the kid had been walking around for days and was delirious. When Derek approached him, Isaac had thought he was a mirage, a figment of his tormented imagination. 

“I’m going to die out here, aren’t I?” Isaac had asked. “Please don’t kill me. I escaped, and now he sent you to kill me. I’ll never get away from him. He’ll just lock me up again when he finds me. I have to get away from him. Please, I want to live.”

At the time, Derek had been unable to comprehend the severity of Isaac’s inner turmoil. Perhaps if he had known the truth he wouldn’t have taken him in, but Derek didn’t feel right leaving the kid on the brink of death and insanity, out in the woods. 

He had brought him home, cleaned him up, and in a few days Isaac began to act normal. Derek said he could stay for a few days before he found somewhere else to crash, but a few days turned into a few months and after a few more months Derek had Isaac tucked tightly under his arm in his bed. 

Isaac had been a smart kid. He noticed that Derek would slip away every full moon with a lame excuse about watching the moon rise on the beach. He had claimed it was a family tradition which, to be fair, was the truth. One night, Isaac had followed him into the woods and saw him for what he really was. 

Isaac begged Derek to change him. Under normal circumstances, Derek would’ve had no problem saying no, but Isaac was basking with him under the light of the full moon. Derek had been alone for a long time. Of course what he had with Isaac was only physical, but maybe if he changed him, maybe if Isaac had a reason to stay, it could become something else. 

It wasn’t until a few days after the change that Derek realized the severity of his mistake. Isaac was unlike any werewolf he’d ever encountered. He had a mean streak, full of pure rage and hate. The kid was just plain unstable. One minute he’d be curled up on the couch for six days under the weight of a massive depression and the next minute he’d be manic and bouncing off the walls, begging Derek to take him somewhere so they could go for a hunt and make a kill. 

Despite Isaac’s temperament, Derek never left his side, even after Isaac told him his secret. Derek had never asked why he’d found Isaac covered in blood, or the things he had been rambling about. Isaac was curled up next to Derek when he admitted to killing his father. 

Derek had guessed that it was something along those lines, but hadn’t wanted to prod into Isaac’s business. They spent the night in bed while Isaac told Derek some vaguely worded horror stories from his childhood. Derek couldn’t fault Isaac in his ultimate decision, it was his life or his fathers. But Derek had never forgiven himself for not seeing what was right in front of him, and turning Isaac anyway. 

Derek had been so wrapped up in his memories that he hadn’t realized Stiles had joined him in the kitchen. 

“I think you’re burning your eggs.” Her voice was still gruff and gravely from disuse. 

She opened the refrigerator and grabbed some milk and a piece of cheesecake. 

She bit into it hungrily, using her hands as utensils. 

Derek thought she looked liked Pebbles from the Flinstones, with her hands covered in cake and her hair sticking up at odd ends. He thought she looked absolutely adorable. His mouth watered as he watched her suck on her fingers, getting every last crumb. He felt his dick twitch with interest, wondering what her mouth would feel like if it was wrapped around him. 

“Dude, your eggs. Do you like them black or something?” She waved a hand in front of her nose. “Ugh, Derek! They’re starting to stink.”

Derek cleared his throat before taking the pan and tossing its contents into the garbage. He began scrambling a new batch of eggs while Stiles watched.

“It’s unsettling having you standing behind me, looking over my shoulder every two seconds,” he said, adding a few sliced up peppers.

“I’m supervising. You obviously can’t be trusted in the kitchen. Is that just a morning thing or an all the time thing?” She hopped up onto the counter next to him.

“I can cook just fine, thanks. I’m not used to having an audience.”

“Mhm,” Stiles hummed. 

Derek wanted nothing more than to stand in between her swinging legs and demonstrate how useful an audience member could be, but decided he didn’t want to burn the second batch of eggs. 

He heard Scott shifting restlessly upstairs, so he picked up the pace. He added a few herbs and a little garlic, making sure every little scrambled bit was thoroughly cooked, before turning off the stove and dishing the eggs out onto three separate plates. 

Stiles eagerly picked up the two plates closest to her and jogged up the stairs. Derek thought it was a miracle when he heard her make her way safely to the second floor, without falling and ruining Scott’s breakfast. He gathered up his own plate and marched up the stairs. It felt to weird to stay downstairs alone when Stiles and her cute morning hair was upstairs with Scott. 

He groaned when he realized what he’d just thought, but continued over the his bed where Stiles was perched. Scott had tried to sit up to eat, but only managed to scoot his neck up a few inches before he gave up and the pain won out.

“Hurry up and eat that so we can give you more medicine,” Stiles quipped, stuffing her face with eggs. “You may have totally sucked at your first attempt, but my compliments to the chef.”

Derek rolled her eyes before offering a, “Thanks.”

Scott finished his breakfast quickly and Stiles handed him another pill. He was out like a light after that.

“I guess we should get going,” Stiles said, standing up and gathering the plates to take downstairs. “You get Scott, I’ll get these.”

Derek nodded, suddenly nervous at the prospect of meeting Scott’s family. 

“Are you coming,” Stiles asked from the top of the stairs. Derek nodded again but didn’t move to get up. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve never met their parents before,” Derek said quietly, not meeting her eyes. 

“Whose families?” Stiles asked.

“My beta’s. When I found them, they didn’t have families.”

“You’re nervous about meeting Mama McCall?” Derek nodded somberly. Stiles put the plates back on the nightstand and sat down next to Derek. She placed her hand on his leg. “You have nothing to be nervous about Derek. She’s like my own mother. And as long as you are sincere and tell her the truth about how much you care about Scott and keeping him safe, she’ll accept you, one hundred percent.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I mean, she might be a little judgmental at first because, well, you’re you and you’re older than us and you can be sort of scary sometimes, but she’ll warm up to you. You’re a freaking werewolf Derek. I think you can handle talking to a human mother. Just smother her with your charm.”

Derek smiled at her then and took her hand in his. 

“Just, not too much charm, okay?”

Derek laughed and brought her hand up to his lips. He rubbed his nose across the back of her hand before kissing her right in the middle on the thin vein, pulsing just below her skin. “Okay,” he said, his voice deeper than it had been a moment ago. 

He stood up before he lost his nerve and scooped Scott up off the bed. Stiles followed him downstairs with their empty plates, and then they were back in the Camaro driving to Scott’s house. 

Although Stiles reassurement had temporarily put him at ease, he began fidgeting in his seat the closer they got to their destination. If Mrs. McCall was anything like a real mother wolf, Derek knew he was going to be in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hate cheerleader Stiles? Cause I'm actually super in love with the idea, and it's always been a personal headcanon that Stiles' mom took him/her to some sort of dance lessons or activity to help with the ADHD.
> 
> Also, Isaac and Derek feels! It's not his fault he's evil, but will he be able to change?  
> Speaking of Isaac, I kind of mixed the whole blue eyes werewolf thing with the darkness that surrounds Stiles, Scott and Allison at the end of 3a. Basically Isaac killed someone as a human, which means the darkness in him was increased tenfold when Derek turned him, which is why he's so erratic and emotional. I was trying to explain that in the story but it just didnt' fit so I figured I'd leave that little tid bit here. 
> 
> And poor Scott, this kid has the worst luck. Hopefully he'll met Allison in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> One last thing. Have you guys ever been starfished? Or are you the starfish. No, that's not a real term for it I just made it up, but I know I sleep like that sometimes. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As many of you have noticed I have been absent from this story for far too long. I am still writing behind the scenes, of course, but life has taken over. I will try to update as soon as I can and give you my deepest apologies for making everyone wait. Thanks for (hopefully) understanding and waiting.


End file.
